The Water's Wings
by Lady Kitara
Summary: Akito was keeping something from everyone and Ikki finds out what. Ikki tells Akito that he will be there for him. Akito is happy, but what is this big secret? Ikki x Akito. Some Ikki x Agito. RomeoxJuliet. MacbethxHamlet. ?xPuck. Team Bacchus.
1. Akito's secret

Lady's fanfic is called: The Water's Wings

I don't own Air Gear

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"What's wrong with, Akito?"

Ikki looked up from his rice and looked at Ringo. "What do you mean?"

"Well, lately he's just been in his room a lot and when he does come out he runs out the door and then comes back at midnight or sometimes not till morning."

Ikki scratched his head. Now that he thought about it, Akito had been acting strange. Well, it could have been Agito and not Akito acting that way.

"Well?" Ringo said.

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to see what's wrong with him?"

"Why? He's fine."

Even though Ikki said so he stood and went to go see the little shark. When he got to the others room he could hear mumbling. Leaning in he could hear bits and pieces of what Akito was saying. And one part was something about a bout surgery.

Leaning in more so peeked into the room and could see Akito was on the phone and was whispering something. Now thinking this was serious Ikki crept into the room and was half way in when Akito turned around.

Akito looked at him for a second before his eyes got wide like a deer caught in headlights. Quickly he said a goodbye to the person on the phone and hung up.

"Ikki-kun… I didn't hear you come in." Akito said as he smiled.

"Who were you talking to?" Ikki asked.

"No one." Akito looked away. "Did you need to tell me something?"

"Yeah. Who were you talking to?!"

Akito put his hands over his head. "Ow! Ikki-kun don't yell at me."

"Come on I wanna know who you were talking to." Ikki insisted.

"No one, really. I'm hungry lets go get something to eat."

Akito jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Back in his room he didn't know that Ikki was going through the caller ID. Pressing the call button he waited.

"Hello, Dr. Rally's office how can I help you?"

Ikki blinked. Akito had been talking to the doctor? What would he need a doctor for? Shaking his head he asked the girl for the address. Then he hung up and went to find Akito to question him about this.

"Ikki-kun! Want some cake?" Akito asked happily.

"Akito," Ikki said as he pushed away the plate. "Why were you talking to a doctor?"

At that Akito became very quite and sad looking. Almost as if Ikki had yelled at him. Then without warning Akito ran out the door and down the street. Taking chase he could tell it was now Agito running because of the way he was riding.

"Agito! Get back here!" Ikki yelled as he went fast.

"Like hell I will!"

They raced fast and hard. Agito trying to lose the crow and Ikki trying to catch the shark. When they turned a corner Agito somehow tripped over something random. Knowing he was going to hit the ground hard he braced himself. However two arms wrapped around him and lifted him up.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!"

Agito glared. He did not like being saved by the crow. "Put me the fuck down!"

"Not until you tell me why your going to the doctors!"

"And what the fuck makes you think I'm going to tell you?!"

"I know you can't swim and I'll drop you in the river."

"You wouldn't…"

Well you think Agito would know better wouldn't you? Toss went Agito into the water. Good think he thinks fast because he grabbed Ikki's arm and they both went in.

"Damn it!"

"It's your own fucking fault!"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Walking down the street the two boys didn't say a word to each other. It was only when Agito noticed which way they where and went the other way.

Ikki looked to the side and saw a doctors office that had the name Rally on it. Grabbing Agito by the back of his shirt he pulled him back.

"So, this is your doctor. Well, let's go inside and find out what's wrong, shall we?"

"Hell no!"

Ikki pushed the eyes patch over and now Akito was looking at him with a pout.

"Come on. I'm going to find out anyway."

"But, Ikki-kun," Akito said as he was pulled inside. "I don't want you to know."

"Well, it can't be that bad, right?"

"Mm…"

They went in and from what Ikki could see it was filled with pregnant women. Stopping he looked at Akito who was looking at the floor.

"I think were in the wrong place…."

Akito ears peek up at that and nodded. "Yes, let's go."

Before they made it out a nurse noticed them and also saw that small shark. She called out to him and asked if something was wrong.

"You know her?"

"No, it must be a mistake." Akito said and tried to pull him out the door. "Come on let's go."

"Akito-kun, is something wrong with your baby?"

Ikki paused and ran up to the nurse. "HE"S BABY?!"

She blinked and then nodded. "Yes, he's pregnant."

Ikki looked shocked and then back at Akito who was standing there with tears in his eyes.

"Akito, what's going on." Ikki asked when they where outside the office.

"I- I started feeling wired so came to the doctor and…they sent my to some kind of test and then sent me here. An ultra s-sound was done and they said I was p-pregnant…"

By this time Akito was crying and hiding his face in his hands. He was so glad he could tell Ikki about it. He had been keeping secret from everyone. When he had first found out he was so scared and din't know what to do. He felt hands on his shoulders.

"Akito…who's they father?"

Ikki had to know who the father was. He was so pissed off at whoever it was and he wanted to beat the guy to a bloody pulp. Akito looked up at him in sadness.

"I don't know, Ikki-kun…"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ikki growled.

"Do…do you remember that party we went to a month ago?"

Ikki blinked. "Yeah?"

"Well, I remember someone giving me a drink and the next thing I knew I was waking up in a hotel room…" Akito sobbed. "I was… I was raped…"

Suddenly Akito was pulled into strong arms and held tightly. Ikki was mad and want to kill who ever had dared touch Akito. His Akito. Even though he had yet to admit he was gay Akito was still his and no one was allowed to touch him. Holding the small shark close to him he spoke words of comfort to him and reassured him that he would find who had done this to him.

"I-Ikki-kun…"

"Shh…it's going to be okay. I'm gonna take care of you."

Akito, even in pain, smiled and thanked him. After a good cry Ikki bought him a strawberry pie and took him home where he fell asleep as Ikki watched over him

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Well that came out better then i though. tell me what u think.

Plz R&R

love

Lady Kitara


	2. Agito's mood swings

Lady's fanfic is called: The Water's Wings

I don't own Air Gear

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

It had been only a week since everyone had found out about Akito's baby and only two days since he started receiving small gifts from a lot of people.

Now the girls where really upset at whoever did this to Akito and had set out to find the man. Akito was happy to know they cared. What was the best was that Ikki was always with him.

In the next two months that fallowed Ikki had taken him to his doctors appointments and anywhere he wanted to go. He even went so far as holding him at night in bed. Akito was happy about it even if it was just because he was carrying a child.

Akito was sitting in front of the mirror looking at himself. Pulling up his shirt he looked at his stomach. He wasn't showing yet but just knowing that there was a small life inside you was amazing. Rubbing his stomach he started to day dream about the baby and what he or she would look like.

"Akito, are you in there?"

"Hm? Yes?"

The door opened and in walked Ikki carrying a box. "Here. Another cake from…the girls."

"Another one? They're going to make me fat!"

Akito laughed and took the box anyway.

"Hey, Akito how's the baby? It giving you any trouble?"

Akito shook his head. "No. although I've been reading this book on babies and it's kinda scary…"

"Let me see." Ikki took the book and began to read it. After ten minutes and his face looking like a shriveled up tomato he looked at him. "Is all this stuff really going to happen to you?"

"Maybe. I not sure."

"Well, your not a girl so maybe none of this will happen."

(Akito at three and a half months)

Akito lay on his bed looking depressed. It wasn't the baby it was just thinking on how he was going to be able to take care of his child. How will he do it? He had no experience of raising a child and let alone doing it by himself.

'Your thinking to much.'

"You think so?"

'Yeah and it annoys me.'

"Hey, Agito?"

'Yeah?'

"I was wondering… if I'm pregnant does that mean your going through the same things as me? You know like mood swings and stuff?"

'Hell, no.'

"Really? Well then here take over. I need a nap."

'Hey, wait a minute!'

The patch was switched over.

"Damn it!" Agito fumed. Suddenly he felt sick. "Shit!"

Running out of the room and to the bathroom he threw up. Maybe he was affected by this. After having so much fun throwing up his lunch and feeling sick he stood and went back to his room. Not even two minutes had pasted when that damned crow showed up.

"Alright I got you ice cream and a cheeseburger with jelly in it." Ikki said putting the stuff down.

"That's fucking gross!"

"Oh, it's Agito. Where's Akito?"

"Taking a fucking nap! Get out of my room!"

"Whoa! The mood swings got you to." Ikki looked at him before laughing.

"Get OUT you fucking crow!" Agito screamed and threw a book at him.

"Alright I'll come back later." Ikki left laughing his head of.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

There ya go

Plz R&R

Love

Lady Kitara


	3. A Little bonding time

Lady's fanfic is called: The Water's Wings

I don't own Air Gear

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Ikki peeked in on Agito. The small shark looked like he had calmed down. Agito still looked mad. He was laying on his side on the floor. For some reason it was more comfortable for him. He had no idea he was being watched. It wasn't until he heard the door opening.

Not bothering to move he laid there. He thought about waking up Akito but he knew how tired he was from this pregnancy. So leaving his lighter self alone Agito hissed at the crow. Ikki didn't say anything to him. Instead he sat down right behind him.

Agito hissed again but didn't do anything about it. They stayed like that for about an half an hour. Just as Agito was falling a sleep he felt the crow's hands on his lower back.

"What the fuck are you doing?!?!"

"Shut up!" Ikki said. "You have a lot of tension in your lower back and the doctor told us that we should give you two a massage if that happens."

"I don't need one!" Agito turned over to bite him. Just as he did he winced. "That hurts!"

"Just relax and it'll stop hurting." Ikki said and pushed Agito more over.

Agito growled, but relax. It was a little painful. Every time this happened it had been Akito who had gotten them. He didn't think it would hurt otherwise he would had taken over.

Suddenly, when the crow's hands moved to the middle of his back it sent a bad pain go to his head. Pulling away he yelled at him.

"That fucking hurt!" Agito yelled.

"Okay, let's try this." Ikki moved fast and switched over the patch.

Akito had still been a sleep so he fell into Ikki's arms. Picking him up Ikki put him on the bed and continued to massage his back. Akito woke up and whimpered a little but was glad that the tension was going away. It also gave him time to bond with Ikki-kun.

Akito was so happy that Ikki was there for him. Rubbing his stomach he drifted in and out of sleep. When he felt the warm hands move away from him, Akito turned over and looked at him.

"Thank you Ikki-kun,"

"No problem." Ikki started out the door, when he stopped . "Hey, do want anything?"

"…Strawberry Ice cream?" Akito asked with hearts eyes.

"Sure. Hey… why don't we go out and get it together?"

"Really, Ikki-kun?!"

"Yeah, come on,"

"YAY!" Akito hopped out of bed and ran up to Ikki and hug him.

"Uh, Aktio?"

"Yes?"

"Before we leave, don't you think you should change out of your pink nightgown?"

"Oh, right! Haha… be right back!"

And so after a quick change they left for the ice cream shop down the street.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Aw, was that cute? Just a little bit… ßshe answered herself… -.-'

PLZ R&R

Love

Lady Kitara


	4. The Scare

Lady's fanfic is called: The Water's Wings

I don't own Air Gear

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Was it just him or was the little shark eating his ice cream with sushi? Ikki stared at him, before laughing. It was really funny to see Akito enjoy the ice cream and fish so much. They talked for a while. It was then that Kazu and the other came in to tell Ikki that someone wanted to battle.

"Alright! Let's go, team kogarasumaru!"

"Yeah!"

"Go Ikki-kun!"

…

The room went quiet. Then the other four huddled together. They began to whisper. There was no way they could take Akito with them. He was pregnant!

"What are we going to do?" Kazu asked.

"Hm…" Ikki thought. "I got it."

"What?"

"Kazu…"

"Yes?"

"Have fun watching Akito for me!!" and with that they all ran from the shop.

"Wha?! Wait!"

Kazu's eyes twitched as he looked at Aki.

Akito blinked and held out his ice cream cup. "Want some…?"

"No, thanks." Kazu sighed. "So how are you felling?"

"I'm fine."

"Nothing hurts or anything?"

"Not much." Akito said.

They looked at each other for a few seconds when to Kazu horror Akito started to cry. At first he thought he had done something but then he remembered about the emotions thing Ikki had told him about. It was kinds awkward because people kept looking over at them. Luckily this crying spell only last ten minutes or so.

After another hour Kazu heard their team outside cheering. Sounds like they won. Getting up he went out side to yell at Ikki for leaving him alone with an emotional wreck.

"Hey, it's nothing. Give him some sweets and he's fine." Ikki said as he walked into the shop.

Akito was happy to see him and the tears came to a stop. They ate a victory Sunday before heading back home. Akito asked what had happened in the battle. He liked listening to them. Agito didn't like hearing about them because he couldn't fight.

That night Aki got a surprise. Ikki asked if he wanted to stay in his room. Needless to say that Akito was more then willing to hop into the bed with the one he loved.

The next morning Ikki woke up to someone screaming right in his ear. Bolting up he looked to see that Akito was holding tight him.

"What?!" Ikki yelled.

"Something's wrong with thee baby! Look!"

Akito threw back the covers and to Ikki's shock there was blood on the bed and on Akito's night gown. Almost with out think he jumped up and lifted up Akito. They had to get to the hospital and fast. Ikki used he's AT's to get them there and as soon as he said what was wrong with the little shark they took him from his arms so fast he could swear he had been holding the outline of Aki.

Its seemed like hours before someone came out to talk to him. They told Ikki that Akito was going to be okay. He just needed to be on bed rest for a awhile. Ikki had a AT battel and he needed all the help he could get. There was one team they had fought in the past that could help… but… he needed someone to stay with Akito, Well, it looked like he'd have to make a deal with the other team…

Akito was fast a sleep in bed, his dreams filled with the hope of his baby's health, and the worry about losing his child.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Poor Akito! I'm gonna add the team from the air gear musical, cuz they add to the gayness… LOL~

Love

Lady Kitara


	5. Wondering

Lady's fanfic is called: The Water's Wings

I don't own Air Gear

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Ikki Hadn't been if sure he really should have to ask the team he had in mind. They would be able to help because they have a lot of sidekicks and they fought the best at night and with Agito and Akito sick in bed they could use a hand.

Now how to ask? He might have to make a deal with them. What could he bargain with? As he was thinking a shoe came flying at him and hit him right in the head. He had called earlier but the one he wanted to talk to wasn't there. So Ikki had left a message for the leader to call him back.

"Ow!"

"Ikki you idiot!" Ringo yelled as she walked into the living room.

"What?!"

"I've been calling you for an hour!" She screamed. "How come you can hear Akito calling you but you can't hear me when I'm right next to?!"

Ikki rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I've been trying to tell you that someone called. He said he was returning your call-"

"WHAT?! I MISSED IT??!!" Ikki jumped up and ran to the phone. There was no one on the line… "Damn it!"

"What?" Ringo asked. "Was is really that important?"

"Yeah, it was." Ikki scratched his head. "Looks like we're going to have to go and ask them in person and that is way worst then asking on the phone."

"Who were you calling?"

"Team Bacchus-"

"WHAT?! That team?! They're all gay!"

"Yeah, well their the only ones that can help right now." Ikki said.

"I can't believe your asking them for help…"

"Whatever."

Ikki walked away from her. He had to check on Akito. Last time he had looked in on him he had been asleep. It had been four days since the scare and Agito was losing his temper about being stuck in bed. Looking into the room he saw the shark looking into the mirror. Akito had his shirt pulled up and he was rubbing his stomach.

Akito was lost in though. The baby was still in danger, there was the fact that the baby was mistake, and also he was to young to be having a child. He really did know what to do. There was the choice of adopting. That way the baby would have a mom and a dad. Sighing a little he went to lay back down. When he turned around he bumped into someone. Looking up he blinked.

"Ikki-kun?"

Ikki did say anything. He rubbed the tears off of the small sharks face. When the other looked surprised he knew that he hadn't even known he had been crying. The crying went from just tears to Aktio sobbing into Ikki's chest.

"Shh…" Ikki comforted.

Aki sobbed more and soon tired himself out. It was to much for his body to handle Slipping into a half sleep state he felt Ikki carrying him to the bed. Smiling a little he was soon into a light sleep.

Ikki made sure that at lest one person was there to watch Akito before he left with his team to pay a visit to the Black Drama Club know as Team Bacchus… Ikki wondered if jumping off a bridge was better then going to ask them.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

The Black Drama Club is going to be in the next chapter

Love

Lady Kitara


	6. Never fear, Team Bacchus is here

Lady's fanfic is called: The Water's Wings

I don't own Air Gear

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"So, why are we here…?" Kazu asked even though he knew the answer.

Ikki didn't say anything. He just walked up to the house that held team Bacchus. it looked like a very nice house. He had heard that all five of the team had jobs and that why they were able to live by themselves. Rising his hand he went to knock.

No one answered.

Knocking again, they waited. Nothing getting annoyed and thinking that this was another one of the other leader's idiotic ways of pissing him off Ikki banged on the door.

"Open the door you bastards!"

"We would," Said Romeo's voice. "But, we're behind you…"

"Gah?!"

They all turned to see team Bacchus standing right behind them. They looked as if they had just come from movies. Some of them had popcorn and the others had sodas.

"How long have you've been standing there?!" Kazu yelled.

"About five minutes." Macbeth answered sipping his drink.

"We were waiting to see if you'd move so we could get in to the house." Puck said putting his hands behind his head.

Juliet moved forward and opened the door. Romeo walked in first and the others fallowed. Juliet invited them in. Even thought Juliet could get scary at times he was still very polite.

Inside the house pretty much threw Kogarasumaru out of the water. They had expected the house to be filled with all kinds of stuff from Shakespeare. Instead it looked like a normal house. Well, there was a giant book self filled with books, papers and… scrolls…?

"So tell me, Ikki, what brings you to our humble home?" Romeo asked sitting behind a desk that had an old type writer on it.

Macbeth and Puck laughed and before leaving to do whatever they wanted to do. Like play the new God of War game they had bought yesterday. Yeah, they wanted to play that game.

"I have a favor to ask." Ikki said.

"What is it?"

"The favors I need are-"

"Wait," Hamlet said. He had been sitting in a chair in the corner flipping through a new play Romeo had written. "You said _favor _not _favors_."

Romeo nodded. "If you want our help you have to tell us with what and why, and more importantly… what will you give us in return?"

Ikki thought about. What could they do in return. Taking his time Romeo seemed to get impatient, before he could say anything Juliet spoke.

"Where's Akito?" Juliet had noticed that the fang king wasn't among his team and it help to keep Romeo calm.

"Well, that why were here," Kazu said jabbing his best friend.

Ikki came back to earth. "Yeah, that's right. You see what happened was…"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

As the team left the home Ikki couldn't stop laughing. The face Romeo and made and Hamlet falling off his chair when they said the shark was pregnant was hilarious!

Then they told him how it had happened. Romeo had agreed to help because Akito had gone through a terrible experience. Juliet just stood there with his mouth hanging open until Romeo shut it for him and then whispered something. Juliet nodded and went upstairs and didn't come down. So it was all set for them to help and watch over the small shark.

"Hey, didn't you guys notice anything strange?" Kazu asked.

"Like what?" Onigiri asked.

"I noticed," Buccha said. "Juliet seemed upset about the what had happened to Akito didn't he?"

Ikki blinked. "I wonder why?"

They took about a minute to ponder this until they happened upon a ramen shop and the thought was gone in an instant.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

The next day the door was knocked on rather loudly. Ringo had been asleep in her bed dreaming of a wonderful life with Ikki when she was interrupted. Rolling over she ignored the knocking. It got louder. Using her pillow as away to block the noise she waited. It stopped. Happy it was over she started to drift off to dream land again…

BANG BANG BANG!

Jumping up from what sounded like someone was trying to bamg down the door, Ringo fell off the bed. Standing up looking madder the hell she stomped to the door.

"That's it!" She yelled. "Who's knocking this early in the morning?!"

When she swung the door open she was shocked to see…

"What do you want?" She asked bitterly.

Macbeth's eyes twitched but didn't could say anything because Romeo raised his arm to stop him.

"We are here to see Ikki," Romeo said with a bow. "Where is he?"

Ringo pouted. "He's not here… Hey! I didn't say you could come in!"

They ignored her. Romeo walked to the last room in the hallway and knocked on it. A minute later Ikki opened the door.

"Alright lets go!" Ikki said.

"What's your plan?" Romeo asked.

"We get there and beat the hell out of them."

"…" Went the whole team. "And?" they asked at the same time.

"And what?"

"…Juliet… did you bring my typewriter?" Romeo asked as he sweat dropped.

Juliet nodded and set down the backpack he had been carrying. "Want me to set it in the living room?"

"Yeah. Ikki, I shall help you come up with a plan."

"What's wrong with my plan?"

"It the fucking same one you always use!" came Agito's yell from the room to their right.

Romeo laughed and pointed to the door where the yell came from. Juliet and Hamlet opened the door and walked in. Ikki heard Akito happy squeal. It must have been nice to have company after being stuck in bed all the time.

Then when the rest of Ikki's team showed up then began to think of a plan. After much yelling, eating and arguing and something about a fairy, the plan was set.

"Before we leave I must say goodbye to Juliet." Romeo said as he stood up.

After that they all left to fight the rival team. They were sure that they could win this battle easily. However half way though the battle Ikki and Romeo got in to a fight and Kazu had to remind them that they had to work together and they could kill each other after they won.

The battle took longer then expected but at the end they won… and Ikki and Romeo continued their fight…

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Yay!

In the next chapter I'm going to have Hamlet, Juliet, and Akito spending time together. Let's see how that works out, okay?

Love

Lady Kitara


	7. Just Hanging Out

Lady's fanfic is called: The Water's Wings

I don't own Air Gear

For those of you who are wondering who these charters are I'll tell you.

THEIR FORM THE AIR GEAR MUSICAL! Yes, there is an Air gear Musical and the names ARE Romeo, Juliet, Hamlet, Macbeth and Puck.

Juliet is a guy and yes, him and Romeo are very gay with each other. (A/N: Hot as hell!)

On to the fic!

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Juliet, Hamlet, you came to visit me?!" Akito cried happily.

"Yup! And we brought snacks and drinks!" Hamlet said as he set down the plastic bag.

"We got you some ice cream to…" Juliet said as he sat by the edge of the bed, "But, Puck ate it by accident."

"That's okay!" Akito said. "I already had some yesterday. So do guys know what team everyone is going to fight?"

"I have no idea. Romeo shooed me and Juliet out of the room before we could hear."

They both looked at Juliet with the hope that maybe he knew something. "Sorry, guys, but Romeo didn't tell me anything either."

"Shocker!" Hamlet screamed. "He really didn't?!"

Juliet shook his head. "Nope, not a thing."

"Oh… my… god!" Hamlet stood in the middle of the room. "Has the end of the earth come to it's end? Had the day finally come that we all die with out knowing the truth? By god what has gotten into that lover of yours?!"

"I don't know. Soda?"

"Yes, please. So Akito how far along are you?" Hamlet asked sipping the drink that was handed to him.

"Almost four months. In about one or two more the baby will start kicking." Akito rubbed his stomach. "Ikki-kun says thats when its time we'll go see if it's a girl or a boy."

"What if its twins?"

"Hamlet, don't scare him," Juliet sat back down and handed Akito some strawberry soda. "How long do you have to stay in bed rest?"

"Until I have the baby."

Hamlet and Juliet spit up their drinks. "Five months?!"

"Just kidding! I can't get out of bed in a month and it's okay, cause Ikki-kun is taking care of me!" Akito smiled happily.

Juliet smiled. "You two are finally going out?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, he really likes you," Juliet said, "Otherwise he wouldn't be so worried about you."

"Yup," Akito laid back. "So what are you two up to?"

"Nothing much-" Juliet started. "Oh, wait. Hamlet?"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you have to go see your mom today at nine?"

"Wh-what time is it?"

Akito looked at the clock. "Nine O'clock,"

"Gah?! I forgot! I better go call her!"

Hamlet left the room fast and his running feet could be heard all through out the house. After he had left Juliet looked at Akito.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern,

"Huh?"

"After what happened… it must have hurt you a lot,"

Juliet's eyes looked really sad and his aura was giving off an understanding feel to it. Akito wondered what it was until Agito said something about it.

"Juliet, were you-?"

"Okay! I called her and she was pretty mad at me, but that's alright!" Hamlet said as he entered the room to a sort of gloom.

"What? What'd I miss?"

"We were going to watch a movie," Juliet said quickly. "I'm going to go run down to the house and get some."

Hamlet looked shocked. "By yourself? You sure?"

"I'll be fine." Juliet said and walked out the door.

"Hey, Hamlet?"

"Yeah?"

"Did something happen to Juliet?"

"Uh… he wanted cake?"

"We have cake. What's wrong with him?"

Hamlet sighed and turned away. "It's just… something happened to him a while back."

"What is it?"

"Well, I really can't talk about it,"

"Why not?"

"Cause, Romeo, will kill me."

Akito knew that Hamlet was joking about the killing but when he said he couldn't talk about it he could see in his eyes that something bad had happened to Juliet.

The door opened and Juliet came in with a few good movies that they could choose from. They settled down on Akito's bed and where soon into the movie about a girl who was taken into world and she was turned into a cat.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Well, that was only a part about them hanging out together. The rest is in the next chapter. And if you guys want to watch the Air Gear Musical its on YouTube and yes, it called the Air Gear Musical and there are two.

Air Gear Musical and Air Gear Musical super re rang mix. (not kidding(

Love

Lady Kitara


	8. Fighting and A Sweet Moment

Lady's fanfic is called: The Water's Wings

I don't own Air Gear

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"So dose she every go back to the world of cats?" Akito asked as the movie ended.

"Who knows?" Hamlet said.

"She might have." Juliet said.

All three had been sitting on Akito's bed. The movie was good and gave the two Shakespeare actors new material for some plays Romeo was writing.

"Okay, now what?" Hamlet asked as he hopped on the bed.

Akito shrugged. There was really nothing he could do. After all he was in bed rest.

"I brought the karaoke machine from home." Juliet spoke up. "I thought it would be useful since there's really nowhere place to go with Akito sick."

"Thanks, Juliet!" Akito smiled.

"Good idea and I brought the Wii!"

"Hamlet you don't have a Wii." Juliet said confused.

"No, but Macbeth has one."

"He's going to be pissed when he finds out."

Hamlet laughed. "So what? All that'll happen it that I'll get 'punished'."

Akito was looking through the songs thy had and so didn't hear the rest of the conversation. After deciding what songs he wanted to sing he got the other twos attention and they all sang along to the music. After about two hours of that the played some video games

Akito let Agito play the games and him and hamlet seemed to want to kill each other so they could win. After a long and many colorful words Hamlet was able to beat Agito. Who in turn kicked him and they started racing again until Agito won.

The night rolled around and Juliet was getting worried about the rest of the team. When he pointed out that the others had been gone for almost a half a day did Agito stop pulling Hamlet's pony tail and switched over with Akito.

"Your right, they have been gone for a long time." Akito said worried.

"I bet they went out to celebrate without us." Hamlet said. "Wouldn't be the first time."

Juliet looked over at him. "That's true but Romeo said he would call me when they won."

"Ikki-kun said the same thing." Akito said.

Then when Hamlet didn't say anything they both looked at him.

Hamlet looked annoyed. "Stupid, Macbeth." He said and went back to the game, now mad.

"Are they going out?" Akito asked in a whisper.

Juliet nodded. "They have been going out for a while, but Macbeth used to only care for himself so it's a little complicated."

"I can hear you…"

"Hamlet also has a temper,"

"I do not! And even if I did its Macbeth's fault!"

Both Akito and Juliet laughed and then said they were just kidding and soon they mood became fun again.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Shut up already!" Ikki yelled. "God, just get over it!"

"You ripped my cape! I'll never get over it!" Romeo yelled back.

"You want to fight sissy boy?!"

"Bring it, crow!"

And so the fight began… or rather continued. Both leaders would fight, then stop to yell at one another and they fight again. The rest of their teams had cheered them on in the first few fight but now hey sat waiting for the idiots to just let bygones be bygones.

Kazu, hadn't notice what time it was until his sister called and demanded to know where he was. It was then he told the fight two that it was one in the morning.

"What in the morning?" Ikki asked.

"I said one in the morn-"

"Shit!" Romeo shoved Ikki, who fell on the ground.

"What the hell?!"

"I forgot to call Juliet!"

Romeo seemed panicked about it. His lover's phone rang a few times but no one answered. Then he hung up and called Hamlet. No answer.

"They don't answer…" Romeo said with a blank face.

"Akito won't answer either." Ikki said as he hung up his phone too. "They might have gone to sleep."

Without a word Team Bacchus took off as if something terrible was going to happen. Seeing this Ikki took off as well. Was someone after them? Was it a plan to get the three alone? Nothing at that moment could calm both teams at that moment.

When they got to the house they rushed in and didn't even listen to Ringo's welcome ran to Akito's room and both Ikki and Romeo almost broke the door trying to open.

Akito, Juliet and Hamlet had fallen a sleep two hours earlier and all of them had put their phones on silent. Needless to say that when the other saw this they fell over.

Ikki's team waved good bye and left. Ikki felt stupid and was going to yell at Romeo for making him almost making him have a heart attack. When he did he saw that Romeo was looking at Juliet with relief.

"Hey, what's with you?" Ikki asked.

"What?"

"Why are you looking at him like that?"

"What? Can't I be worried about my lover?"

Romeo didn't wait for answer. He walked over to Juliet and attempted to pick him up with out walking him. That didn't work because as soon as he touched him, Juliet snapped a wake and yelled out before hitting Romeo right in the face.

"Ow!"

"Oh, no! I'm sorry!"

Ikki laughed hard and had to grabbed onto the doorway just to keep standing. His laughed and Romeo's pain caused the other two to wake up. Hamlet glared at Macbeth and gather his things and walked out the door before the taller Shakespeare could say anything.

"What'd I do now?!" Macbeth yelled as he fallowed.

"Romeo… are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… ready to go?"

The two left as they waved goodbye, Romeo, holding Juliet around the waist.

"Ikki-kun did you win?"

"Hell yeah!" Ikki had the bragging look to him. Then he stopped. "Man, I'm beat."

Ikki kicked off his shoes and jacket and plopped on Akito's bed and pulled him close. "Did you have fun…?" he mumbled.

"Yeah," Akito said happily as he too closed his eyes. "I had a lot of fun."

Soon both of them where in the world of sleep.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Aw…

PLZ R&R

Love

Lady Kitara


	9. So Kiss Me

Lady's fanfic is called: The Water's Wings

I don't own Air Gear

THIS FIC IS NOW BEING WRITTEN BY TWO PEOPLE!

I PRESENT YOU WITH DP shadow! She will be helping with this fic!

She also doesn't own Air gear

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

After the last visit to the doctors he said it was alright for Akito to get up and get back to his regular routine. So the next day Akito took the chance to walk outside. It had been so long that his legs felt a little tired.

After a short time of walking he sat down on a bus bench. Rubbing his stomach he looked to the sky. Soft white clouds where floating by. Smiling a little at the sight Akito pushed the patch over so Agito could feel the nice cool day.

Agito looked up feeling the cool breeze. They had been out on this nice day to enjoy it. Now that they were five months along they started to show a lot now. Being five months and they way they looked people had started to give them looks. The kind that said, 'There's another pregnant teenager,'

Agito didn't care what they said, it was Akito who felt the pain.

"Don't listen to them Akito."

'Agito… I think we have to tell, Ikki-kun…'

"Are you sure?" Agito sat up from leaning against the bench. "He might get mad."

'I know… but, we can't hide it forever… I should have just told him and no say that someone raped me!'

"Akito, I told you to say that. We didn't have a choice."

'Yeah, I know… still…'

Agito sighed. "If you want to tell him it's fine."

'I'm scared…' Akito sobbed. 'What if he hates me after I tell him?'

"I'll tell him it was my idea." Agito said as he stood up, hand on his stomach.

'No, I don't want him to hate you.'

"He already thinks I hate him, so it's fine."

'Agito, you act tough,'

"That's because I am!"

'Agito, you love Ikki-kun to…'

Agito stopped from he walking, to look back at the sky. "It's better this way." He said before switching back over.

"Agito…"

They continued to talk until they noticed it was about five and that meant that the sun was going to be setting in an hour. As they started home the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Akito, where are you?"

"Ikki-kun? I'm here by the book store."

"Alright,"

"Ikki-kun?"

"Hey, meet me by the park, the one with the lake."

Akito looked surprised, but took the chance to spend time with Ikki. It was only like a ten minute walk to the park, so he took his time. It was still nice out, only a little colder. Akito wasn't looking at where he was going sand ran into a pole.

"Itai!" Akito said as he pulled back and held his nose.

"Are you okay?!"

An arm came around his shoulders, pulling him from the pole. Still holding his nose he looked up at Ikki, nodding.

"Ni'm otay." (I'm okay)

Akito words sound funny making Ikki laugh a little. Then they walked down to where the small lake was. There they sat down, and Akito's delight Ikki had brought them strawberry cake and a box of banana pocky, Agito's favorite.

"Happy to be free again?" Ikki asked as he drank his soda.

"Mm-hm," Akito said as ate his cake. "I'm glad I don't have to be stuck in the bed anymore."

"Me too. Hey you've gotten bigger haven't you?"

Akito looked down. Sure he had but he hadn't noticed it that much., but Ikki was right, he was showing, maybe a little to much. Putting one hand on his stomach he thought it over.

"Akito."

"Yes?"

"Can I feel it?"

Akito didn't get it at first, but then giggled a little before nodding. "Sure, Ikki-kun! Here, let me show you where to put your hand."

Ikki gulped as Akito took his hand and moved it to his swollen belly. There the small shark moved his hand to a spot and Ikki almost snapped his hand away. Wonder what it was he looked at Akito.

"You feel that?" Akito asked his eyes closed, head leaning to the side. "It's the heart is,"

Ikki looked at Akito. He had never seen such a peaceful smiling face in his life before. The blue haired shark was in his own world thinking about the baby. Ikki could tell that Akito really loved the baby. A thought occurred to the crow. Who was going to help Akito with the baby? Akito couldn't do it by himself and Agito wouldn't either.

Ikki thought about this for a second. It wasn't his and he didn't have to help take care of it, but if it was for Akito then…

"Akito,"

"Hm?"

"I want to tell you something important."

"What is it Ikki-kun?"

The sun had been setting, color making the sky into light purples and pinks. Akito opened his eyes and looked to find Ikki so close to his face. A hand reached up to remove the patch so that both Agito and Akito where there. The different in their eyes was clear. Akito relaxed and Agito tense.

In one quick move Ikki leaned in to capture their lips with his own. The small body froze up but soon fell limp into the crows arms that held them close. As the kiss got more heated Akito/Agito opened their mouth.

Ikki took the chance and attach that hot space that made his head spin. The others kissed back timidly, which was strange for Agito. The kiss went on until the sharks had to pull away for air. They looked at each other for a short while before Ikki whispered into their ear,

"I love you both."

Akito and Agito had tears as they smiled happily and the new love was sealed with a kiss.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Thanks to you who read!

PLZ R&R again

Love

Lady Kitara and DPshadow


	10. Nightmares

Lady's fanfic is called: The Water's Wings

I don't own Air Gear

THIS FIC IS NOW BEING WRITTEN BY TWO PEOPLE!

I PRESENT YOU WITH DP shadow! She will be helping with this fic!

She also doesn't own Air gear

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Ikki was holding the sharks in his arms. They had been that way for awhile now. The sun had set and now the lights where on. Thinking that they should head back now that it was cold he looked down at them. Akito had fallen asleep. He was thinking of carrying them back but he noticed that the right hand had a grip on his shirt, since had had out that jacket on them.

Pushing the patch over he saw Agito was still awake and he looked somewhere between annoyed and unsure and he wouldn't look at Ikki.

Ikki tried to look at him and he would turn away,. Then he tried again and this time Agito buried his face in Ikki's chest face burning red. He had never been in love with someone and unlike Akito couldn't really accept it just like that.

He was born to be the opposite of Akito, so falling in love with the same person was really odd and strange. A hand was running through his hair making hi clam down a little.

"Something wrong, Agito?"

Agito felt his cheeks turn red again and shook his head. It must be the hormones from the pregnancy. Head hurting from thinking to much he sighed and went to pull away. As he was moving from the warmth, he was caught in a attack kiss. He was so shocked that he really didn't move and it wasn't until he felt lips on his neck that he looked at the crow. Looking confused and a little strange from the feeling he tried to push him away. When it didn't work Agito leaned his head to the side and enjoyed it.

Then after fives minutes of Agito's little mews he pulled away to look at the hickey that marked the sharks as his. Ikki liked the flushed face and had to keep from laughing. It was unlike Agito but it only made him love the shark more. Picking him up they went home.

There they slept for a while until Ikki's phone went off. Reaching over he picked it up and was surprised at who it was. Now what he asked for was very simple, and Ikki wanted to know why. So, the other person on the phone had no choice but to tell him, or other wise he plan would never work.

Ikki's eyes widened. "Is it that bad?"

"Yes," Said the person on the phone, "It's something that has to be done. So, will you help?"

Ikki, said yes, before hanging up the phone and holding his new lover to him, so that nothing could harm him.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

_Everything was quite in the house. All the doors and windows locked. Everyone was sleeping, the only sound a fan that was on. It was the middle of the night when it happened again._

_He was walking. Just walking. They had run out of bread and he was going to get some more. It was simple. Walk to the store a few blocks away, get what they needed and come back home. It wasn't like that. He had gotten what they needed and walked back outside. _

_On the way home a car had pulled up next to him. The person in the car asked which way was the nearest gas station. He pointed it out and they said goodbye. Carrying the bag in his arms he felt something wrong. Looking back he saw nothing. Walking a little faster he thought he would make it home and shake off this feeling that something bad would happen. Just as he passed a dark ally to hands came out and pulled him in._

_His scream was muffled was covered by a large hand. Trying anything to get free he kicked and thrashed around. The man pulled him further into the dark ally, since it was already night fall it was hard to see who it was. He was pushed against the wall and someone pressed his lips to his neck and a scary voice said,_

"_What are you doing out here alone at this time at night…Juliet."_

"_No!"_

Everyone was ripped from their sleep from the terrified scream that came from the master bedroom. The three who had their own jumped up to see what was wrong. Puck being faster then all of them was first to the room and rushed in.

"Juliet! Wake up!" Romeo was yelling as he held down his lover who was fighting him in his sleep. "Wake up!"

"Stop it! Let me go!" Juliet cried in his sleep. "Please stop!"

By this time everyone was in and trying to get the actor to wake from his nightmare. They couldn't console him and worse he wasn't waking up. Hamlet was panicking and didn't know how that others could be so calm.

Finally Juliet opened his now puffy eyes. He looked disoriented and unsure what was going on. Looking around slowly, his breathing in shutters, looked up to try and get back to a normal breathing pace.

Romeo let go of Juliet's wrists so he could roll over onto his side. The others looked at each other.

"I'll get you some water." Hamlet said as he turned and rushed to get the water.

Puck sat on the bed and felt the other actor sit. Holding him up as Romeo had gone to get something else for his love to wear. The long night shirt he had on was damp from cold sweat. Helping him dress so he would be more comfortable Romeo's eyes held hate for whoever did this to his Juliet.

"I got the water," Hamlet said coming back into the room.

"Thanks, Hamlet."

Romeo took the glass and held it to the others lips. It took a few tries to get Juliet to drink it. Once that was done and he had calmed down, they asked the question that they asked every time this happened.

"Do you remember?" Romeo asked.

Juliet lifted his head took look at him, before shaking his head slowly. "No…"

"Hamlet, watch Juliet. You two come with me."

Outside the master bedroom they stood to talk, it was clear that what was happening wasn't getting better. It was getting worst and tonight had been the worst.

"What are you going to do?" Macbeth asked, folding his arms.

"I'm not sure."

Puck scratched his head. "It's never been this bad before."

"I know." Romeo closed his eyes for a second, "I got an idea."

"What?" they both asked.

"We'll find out who this monster is, and I'm sure whoever it was also did the same thing to the fang king."

The others agreed. Puck went back to his room, and Macbeth got Hamlet and they went to their rooms, (Hamlet likes his space and it helps when his mad at Macbeth.).

Romeo went back into the room and pulled his frightened lover to him and held him tight. Juliet clung to him as he slowly fell back asleep prying the nightmares wouldn't come again…

It was after Juliet was sound a sleep that Romeo picked up the phone and called the only other person who was dealing with some they loved, who was in the same predicament.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Akito stared at the stove, he wanted to make Ikki a specail breakfast but to tell you the truth i never cook in his life. Oh well, he grabbed a pan and put it on the stove. He then went over to the fridge and grabbed out the eggs putting the on the counter.

"Hm, what should I do now?" Akito asked himself.

'Crack the eggs, duh.' Agito said matter of factly.

"Thanks Agito!" Akito said cheerfully as he grabbed an egg. he looked at it then dropped it into the pan making yoke and egg shell peices fly. Akito giggle at this before gabbing more eggs and dropping them into the pan. those eggs met the sam fate as the one before them.

'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!' agito shouted at him.

"Cracking the eggs." Akito commented

'That's not how you do it.' Agito said 'let me out, i'll show you how it's done.' Akito agreed and let out Agito.

Agito grabbed the remaining eggs and throw them at the wall. He walked over to the mess on the floor, looked at it then went over to the silerwar and grabbed a splatchula and the pan off the stove. Going back over to the mess he carefully squated down and with the splatchula he scooped in the Eggs n' shell mess.

He stood up and walked back over to the stove putting the pan back on it he turned on the stove and turned it up to high causing the eggs to sizzlel.

He switched the eye patch back over letting out Akito. Akito smiled at the eggs then he went over to a shelf and grbbed a blender, putting it on the counter. Then he went around the kitchen and grabbed waffles, ham, milk, cereal,pancake sryup, fluff, peas in a can, bannana, a cup of water, and a frozen hotdog.

Akito looked over that the eggs after he put down the thing next to the blender. He walked over to the eggs and turned to heat off, it smelt bad. He then walked back over to the blender and stuffed the waffles, ham, and bannana into it. He then took the milk and water and poored it in. He took the cereal opened it and poored what looked like flakes into the blender. He then did the same with the pancake sryup. He grabbed the can of peas.

He decided to let Agito out to take care of the peas. Agito looked at the peas the he grabbed a knife that was close to him. He put the can of peas done then in one swift motion stabbed it once, then again and again until the can had a nice size hole in that will let the peas slide out. That is what it did when Agito poured it into the blender.

He let Akito back out, Akito turned on the blender without second thought of putting the blenders cap on. '

KA-SPLAT'!

Akito blinked a smile on his face, "I don't think we did this right,"

'So? If he loves us, he'll eat it.'

Ikki walked in yawning. He had a bad night after he talked to Romeo. Walking in he saw the kitchen in shambles. Not one part of the place wasn't covered in food.

"What the…?"

"Ikki-kun! We made you breakfast!" Akito's cheerful voice said from the dinning area.

Ikki walked in and sat at the table. Akito walk over pushing a cart and placed the plate that had a silver top on it,

"I hope you like it, Ikki-kun!" Akito pulled the top off and…

Ikki wasn't sure if he was supposed to eat the blob like thing or if it was going to eat him… and it was moving! Food doesn't move!

"Are you going to eat it?"

"Uh… yeah." Ikki took a bite.

Akito was looking at him with big eyes, waiting for answer.

Ikki looked like he was just clinging to life, as he went limp in the chair. "It's… really… g-good…."

Agito laughed and Akito squealed with happiness.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

R&R plz

Love

Lady Kitara and DPshadow


	11. The Sun dress & Shock on the side

Lady's fanfic is called: The Water's Wings

I don't own Air Gear

THIS FIC IS NOW BEING WRITTEN BY TWO PEOPLE!

I PRESENT YOU WITH DP shadow! She will be helping with this fic!

She also doesn't own Air gear

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Later, after Ikki was alive again, was noticing that the sharks had been pulling at their clothes. All day they would be pulling their shirts down and seemed to have gone to warring their pants like hip huggers. After almost day of this Ikki looked closely at them, if he said what he was going to and they had mood swings… oh, well, he had to say it.

Ikki looked at Akito with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, Akito? Mabey it's time for new cloths." he said nervously

"What? YOU THINK I'M FAT! WAHHHHHHHHHH, IKKI-KUN THINKS I'M FAT!!!!" Akito wailed.

Yup, mood swings!

"NO! I just think that you should get new clothing. Hey I know, you should go out shopping with Hamlet and Juliet!"

Akito cheered up and then "Yay! A Uke's day out!" Ikki blinked then laughed think about how cute Akito/Agito were as they clung to his.

After that hugging fest Akito frown, he was in Ikki's room looking in the mirror that was on the inside of Ikki's closet. Ikki was sitting on his bed watching him.

His shirt was way to small and showed off his tummy. Akito sighed frustrated, "What should I do Agito?" he questioned

Agito sighed the snickered, 'Why don't you try on one of the starkers dresses?'

"Good ideal Agito!" Akito said excitedly as he pulled his now small shirt off.

He went over to Ringo's room, since Ringo was out right now he had enough time to put on a dress. Akito looked around spotting a yellow sundress hanging up by a coat hanger. He grabbed it then walked back to Ikki's room.

Ikki was sitting on the bed watching silently as Akito took the dress and looked at it, then over at Ikki.

"Ikki-kun, can you help me please?" Akito asked with puppy dog eyes.

Ikki smiled stood up and walked over to Akito and helped him put on the dress. The dress went on easily enough. Ikki pulled it a little so Aki's head came up. Tying the bow in the back, Ikki stepped back as Akito fixed the front of it.

That's when Ringo burst through the door,

"WHERE'S MY DRE-OMG, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DRESS YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Ringo shout angrily. "That's mine!"

Akito clung to Ikki who wrapped his arm around him.

"Ringo leave my boyfriends alone, their just going to borrow it until they get new clothing." Ikki snapped angrily at Ringo.

Ringo looked shocked "Boyfriend?" then she fainted.

"I think she took that well," Agito laughed and held closer to Ikki just in case the girl woke up, which she did.

"Ikki!" She screamed. "You can serious?!"

"Sure I can." Ikki said holding the smirking shark closer. "Don't be surprised, Ringo, you should have seen the signs."

"but-but! He's a guy!"

"And?"

"It's- it's… Aug! I'm out of here!"

She stomped out of the room and out of the house.

Agito switched over with Akito. "Thank you Ikki-kun!"

Ikki gave him a kiss. "Your welcome. Now how about calling your friends?"

"Yay!" Akito took off to get his phone and Ikki called after him with worry.

"Don't Run!"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Juliet was making dinner, to keep his mind off things. As he cooked he could feel Romeo watching him… again. He had assured his love that he was fine and could make dinner by himself without needing someone to be there watching him.

However Romeo stayed there keeping an eyes on him. Then after seeing him tense, he pushed away from the wall he had been leaning on to walk up behind him and wrapped his arms around Juliet's waist.

"Are you okay?" Romeo asked.

"Yes," Juliet leaned back. "I just don't like being watched while I'm making dinner. Makes me nervous."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I just- watch that hand."

Romeo had moved his hand to it was under Juliet's shirt and was running his hand on the others stomach, giving his love a good feeling. This happy little time was ruined as Juliet's phone went off.

'Damn it!' Romeo thought

"Hello? Hi, Akito."

They talked for a few minutes before he said yes, to something and hung up.

"What did he want?" Romeo asked as he kissed his neck.

"Well, he needs clothes and wanted to know if me and Hamlet would spend the day with him at the mall."

"You should go, it'll be good for you."

"I said, yes, and he said he was calling Hamlet."

"That's good."

"Romeo?"

"Yes, Juliet?"

"Get you hand out of there…"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Lolz!

PLZ R&R or you might never find out what happens….

Love

Lady Kitara and DPshadow


	12. Uke's Day Out

Lady's fanfic is called: The Water's Wings

I don't own Air Gear

THIS FIC IS NOW BEING WRITTEN BY TWO PEOPLE!

I PRESENT YOU WITH DP shadow! She will be helping with this fic!

She also doesn't own Air gear.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

The next day was Saturday. Ikki had been up early getting ready for a battle. They and Team Bacchus had been working together, considering the temerity leave on two from Kogarasumaru and two from Bacchus. so the teams had pulled together in their battles. Today Ikki's team was helping Romeo's team and the four who couldn't attend the battles where going to the mall for the day.

(at team Bacchus house)

Hamlet had asked Romeo why he had to go. Nothing had happened to him and he could fight. In turn Romeo told him that he was an uke, so he had to go. Hamlet continued to argue until Romeo said he was the only stable one in the group and if anything happened he would be there. After realizing this he agreed.

"Juliet?"

Juliet looked over he shoulder. "Yes?"

"Here. This is for your day out with the others." Romeo said handing over a dept card. "Use however much you want."

Juliet looked surprised, then lowered his head. "You don't have to do that… I don't think I want to go anymore…" he looked out the window. "I'm afraid."

Romeo moved to him and held his lover tight. Kissing his head softly, he whispered, "Juliet, this will be good for you. I admit that I would rather you stay here, but it won't help you. I'll have my phone on and Hamlet will be there. The mall is filled with people. No one can harm you there."

Juliet lead into him sighing. He knew he should go out and spend time, and he didn't want to be a hindrance on Romeo.

"Okay…" Juliet looked at him. "I'll go."

"Besides," Romeo said pressing their head together. "When was the last time I let you have my card?"

Juliet blinked, before laughing.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Ikki walked around the house looking for the sharks. They had been asleep when he had gotten up and when he went back they weren't there. Walking around he spotted someone in the yard. Looking again he noted the yellow dress.

The sharks had put a blanket down and were laying on it. Getting closer he saw it was Agito. He was laying on his back, arm behind his head, looking up in the sky, looking up. Agito had just wanted to think about everything that had happened and what could happen if they told Ikki about the baby's father. He knew that they would have to tell sooner or later and he was hoping for later.

Looking at the clouds, he was surprised that a face appeared over him. Simply looking at Ikki he didn't say anything. Ikki had never seen such a comfortable look in Agito's eye. He looked like he was at peace with the world for a short while. The blue haired teen had a hand on his stomach.

"Aren't you hot out here?" Ikki asked.

Agito shook his head to answer.

Ikki nodded and held out his hands. "Come on, it's almost time to take you two to the mall."

Agito switched with Akito and the newly arrived shark took his hands and was helped up.

"Ow… I don't think I can lay on my back anymore." Akito said rubbing his lower back as Ikki kept a hold on him.

"You need help?"

"It's okay," Akito said. "Thank you Ikki-kun."

They walked into the house, when Ikki noticed that Akito had been wearing that dress yesterday.

"Akito, are you going to ware that? You've been in it for a day now."

"Oh, your right!" Akito looked at the dress. "I'm going to go find something else to ware."

"Alright. Hurry cause were leaving soon." Ikki said.

There was a knock at the door and Ringo got it. In walked Simca with bags, telling them that she had just came form shopping. She greeted Ringo and then went straight for Ikki. Akito had hurried to the rooms. He didn't want to deal with her.

Akito was walking around in Ringo's room looking for another dress to wear but they were all to fance for just a day out at the mall.

'Akito, let me out, I got an ideal.' Agito said to Akito who agreed happily and switched the eye patch over.

Agito was now out. He had seen Simca come in with bags full on nice dresses, ones suitable for days like today.

He walked out of Ringo's room and quietly walked down the stairs. Simca was all over Ikki, his Ikki and he hated it. He was going to make that slut pay.

He hid behind the couch, so they don't see him, and reached over the side grabbing a bag full of dresses. He pulled out a green and white dress that looked down right whorish...if that was even a word. After looking at it for a second longer an evil smile appeared on his as he thought of his pay back. He tore the dress to pieces.

He dropped the ripped pieces onto the floor before going back and looking through the bag again pulling out a red sundress with blue flowers and green leaves on it. He liked it.

Sneaking back to Ikki's room he let Akito out. Akito loved the dress and slipped into. After that he took his time getting shoes that matched form Ringo's closet.

"What do you think?" Akioto asked.

'Hm… use the blue shoes.'

"Okay."

Ikki had ran away from Simca, saying he had to take a crap. So Simca was now alone in the living room. She was looking around at her bags of dresses when she notices one misses. She frowned and stood up looking around for it. She the looked behind the couch where she saw it thinking it had fallen some how. She picked it up and saw some thing so green on the floor. She put her bag down on the couch as she knelt and picked up the pieces eyes widening as she realized what it was. Her dress. Simca's face became red as she screamed in anger.

"Ringo! I'm going to kill her!" Simca said angrily as she grabbed all her bags and rushed out the house.

Ikki ran to his room grabbed his AT's and Pick Akito up before he could say anything and rushed out of the house

"Ikki-kun, you like the dress?!" Akito asked loudly since they had been riding the Wing road.

"I like it! It suits you!"

"YAY!"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Kogarasumaru got to the mall at eleven waiting for the others to show. Soon they could hear the sound of AT's . they looked up to see the five riding on the buildings and they jumped down landed perfectly. Again the only ones wearing their outfits for battles was, Romeo, Macbeth and Puck. Juliet and Hamlet had on everyday clothes on.

"Alright, we'll see you later." Ikki said patting Akito.

Juliet looked at Romeo uncured. "Romeo."

"It's alright. I'll call and check up on you."

"…" Juliet nodded.

Hamlet suddenly ran passed them into the mall.

"?" everyone was thinking.

"Hamlet!" Macbeth called. "don't run up that card or I'll swear I'll kill you!"

Everyone laughed and went their own ways.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Again, we need reviews ppl….

Love

Lady Kitara and DPshadow


	13. Uke's Day Out Part Two

Lady's fanfic is called: The Water's Wings

I don't own Air Gear

THIS FIC IS NOW BEING WRITTEN BY TWO PEOPLE!

I PRESENT YOU WITH DP shadow! She will be helping with this fic!

She also doesn't own Air gear

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Inside the mall Hamlet was waiting for them. He popped out from a trash can that was there.

"Are they gone?" he asked.

"Yup!" Akito said. "They just left. They had to drag Macbeth off!"

"They said they would call when they won." Juliet said turning his phone up to the max.

"so what now?" Hamlet asked putting the credit card in his pocket.

"Well, I need clothes that fit. that's why in I'm in a dress." Akito said looking down. "But its cute."

"Yeah, it is." the others said.

So they walked around to find a store they liked. They came to one and when nothing in the males section fit Akito they went to the women's. There was so many more things there to look at. They keep getting looks form the women there but didn't pay to much attention. After getting a few things that would fit the left to go to another store.

Juliet, Akito/Agito, and Hamlet were walking around the mall laughing at some joke Hamlet said. Hamlet suddenly stopped an evil glint in his eyes as he looked at the Lolita Dress shop. Juliet walked back over to him after noticing he wasn't with him and Akito."What do you think you're doing, Hamlet?" he asked trying not to blow up in Hamlet's face.

"Oh, nothing, just thought we check out this store." Hamlet said in a devious tone.

Before Juliet could comment Akito popped up out of no where.

"YAY, let's go!" he said excitedly as he grabbed both Juliet and Hamlet pulling them into thestore. Juliet looked at Akito wondering why he was so happy even after he was raped and got pregnant by that same person and not sad like he was it made him suspicious, but there was no time to think because Akito pulled them into the store.

Half hour later, they were all picked out dresses. Juliet was a gothic Lolita dress with a red bow in the back and two red bows for his hair. Akito was a light pink and white Lolita dress with pink ribbons, there was a criss-cross neck tie, and shoulder straps. Hamlet's was an orange Lolita dress with Red, Pink and Orange ribbons on it and all the dresses were thigh high but they didn't know of them got a changing room next too each other to try on their dresses.

"It's so cute!" Akito said out aloud to Agito

'It's kind of short…'

"Agito, it's fine. Look it fits so nice!"

'It's still short.'

"You think so?"

Akito looked at the mirror. True it was thigh high but it didn't show anything except about three inches of leg. Just as he was going to tell Agito that it was only him who thought so, a yelp came from the next dressing room.

"It's too short!" Juliet cried. "Its barley cover me in the back!"

"Mine too!" Hamlet said from another. "I wonder what Macbeth would do if he saw me in this?"

Akito listened in. he was in the middle so he could hear everything just fine. So he switched with Agito. Agito smirked sitting down.

"I think we got the wrong size." Juliet sighed and asked the woman for another size.

"I'm sorry, but that's how the dresses are. A bigger size will only be loose in places ." she said all while trying not to squeal in happiness at the three. If only she had a camera right now.

They all looked at mirror. Akito thought they looked so cute and the others blushed a deep red. They had never worn dresses before. Well, if they didn't count the times Romeo and Macbeth forced them on their birthdays. Other then that warring these in public was new and almost overwhelming.

They left the shop all wearing the dresses and Hamlet could swear he heard a click of a camera. They walked down the mall and notice that people kept looking at them. The older two, (by one year) blushed a lot trying not to look at anyone.

Akito didn't mind at all. He was having a great time. They made it to a store that had lots of costume jewelry. Looking around they found matching earrings, necklace and bracelets.

What they didn't know what that someone had seen them… and he wasn't happy about Akito.

Juliet felt something and turned around fast. Looking over the crowd of people he didn't see anyone looking at them with hate. Heart beating a little faster then it should be he looked at his phone.

"Something wrong, Juliet?" Akito asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm just going to make a call." Juliet went a few feet a way and called Romeo.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

The team was winning so far, Romeo was beating the crap out of this one guy and too finish it off he kicked him square in the nuts."ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh, my nuts!" the guy squeaked out before falling over in pain. Romeo sighed, he didn't even brake a sweat.

Then a guy came out of nowhere behind Romeo about to hit him over the head with a shovel, when all of a sudden Romeo's phone goes off, 'My Boy Lollipop' playing, Juliet's ring tone. Romeo pulled his cell phone out with one hand as the other hand, or should I say back of a fist, came up and hit the man behind him right in the face, giving him a bloody nose and knocking out some of his others looked at Romeo shocked as he answered his phone calm and cool. "Hi, Juliet." "WHAT THE HELL?! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?!" all the others shouted at Romeo. Romeo turned to them with a glare.

"Shh!" He said sharply and wnet back to talking. "Your wearing what?!" Romeo asked as he kicked a guy in the gut. "Where did you get that?!"

Everyone was fighting and riding.

"Get off the phone!" Ikki yelled.

"Hold on, Juliet." Romeo said kindly, then turned into the most scariest person Ikki had ever scene. "I'm talking to, Juliet, so Shut the hell up!"

Everyone was sweat dropping and Puck, who was riding backwards out his hands together as a prayer for Ikki. Never make Romeo made when he was worried about Juliet.

"I'm back. What? All of you?" Romeo punched a guy next to him. "Send me a picture. Oh, come on, I want to see. Alright, fine, I'll just see it when I get there. Yes. I love you too. Bye."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Juliet hung up his phone, walking back to the others he saw that they had put on the earrings.

"You priced your ears?!"

"No!" Hamlet said. "They clip on. See?"

"Look Juliet we found some for you!" Akito put them on Juliet.

Then they left the shop to walk around. On their way, they got drinks. As they walked they didn't notice that the guys there where looking at them. They all thought that they where the hottest 'girls' in the mall.

"Hey, I'm getting hungry." Akito said.

"Yeah, me too." Hamlet said.

Juliet looked around. "There's the food court."

They left to eat and as they went and order MacDonald's, happy meals. They figured out that if people think your cute you can order anything you want. As they sat down, three guys came up to them.

"Hi, girls." the leader said. "Want company?"

Good, go, Ikki, Romeo and Macbeth would be so pissed if they where here.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Again, we need reviews ppl…. PLZ!

Love

Lady Kitara and DPshadow


	14. Worries

Lady's fanfic is called: The Water's Wings

I don't own Air Gear

THIS FIC IS NOW BEING WRITTEN BY TWO PEOPLE!

I PRESENT YOU WITH DP shadow! She will be helping with this fic!

She also doesn't own Air gear

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Mind if we sit here?"

All three got up and moved to another table and sat down to try to eat their food in peace, but, no, here they came again. So they once again got up and left to another table. After moving around five times Akito let Agito out.

Juliet and Hamlet ate their food and waited for the fang king to finish his 'food' and then let Akito to eat his.

"Let's not tell, the others about this." Juliet said. "We don't want them knowing."

"Romeo, would throw a fit," Hamlet said. "And we don't want that."

Akito looked up in wonder. "What would Ikki-kun do?"

"What you mean?" Juliet asked taking back his ice cream form Hamlet.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! We're going out now!"

"OMG, really?!" they both yelled.

"YUP! Two days ago, Ikki-kun said he loved me and kissed me!"

"I knew he was yaoi!" Hamlet stood up to show he was right.

"I'm so happy for you Akito," Juliet said.

"Thank you, and I gotta tell you something, when we were at home and-"

Akito was cut off when he caught a sight of something. It was a flash so he really couldn't see what it was. The others looked to where he was looking and didn't see anything.

"What is it?"

"Huh? Oh, I thought I saw something."

Juliet scanned over the place Akito was looking at. The other two went back to talking but now that Akito said he saw something, his stomach was turning and tossing. He was suddenly tense and sweat started to show. It was cold sweat. Pulling out his phone he text Romeo.

Is the fight over?

(Juliet)

Yeah, are you okay?

(Romeo)

No

(Juliet)

What happened?! Are you alright?!

(Romeo)

Yes, I'm just scared, my head hurts, please hurry and come get me

(Juliet)

I'll be there ASAP. Where are you?

(Romeo)

Food court

(Juliet)

I'll be right there.

(Romeo)

Hamlet and Agito had been teasing each other that they didn't notice Juliet's distress. It was about fifteen minutes that something happened. A cape came put of nowhere to cover Juliet's frame. Looking up in surprise, he was clamed by the familiar lips on his.

"Romeo,"

"I told you I would … be… right… there…"

Plop! Romeo fell right on his face. In his rush to get to Juliet as fast as he could he took off using all his might. Form where he was to where Juliet was is a forty minute run, so making in there in fifteen wasn't easy.

"Romeo?! Are you okay?!" Juliet jumped up and sat next to him unsure what to do.

"I'm fine… Juliet?"

"Yes?"

"Water…"

"Okay, I'll be right back!" Juliet hopped up from the floor and rushed to get a bottled water as Hamlet and Agito laughed at Romeo.

Soon the others showed up in the same state. Ikki yelled at Romeo for making him think something was wrong again and then asked Akito for water.

"Hamlet what do you have on?" Macbeth asked as the other two came back.

The three uke's stood there wonder what they were talking about until Akito let out a big smiled and asked if they liked it. Juliet and Hamlet went so red it would shame the reddest tomato. Everyone laughed at their faces.

It was then that in a flash that two people came out of from behind the uke's knocking out Hamlet and he went to the floor. Two police picked of Juliet and Akito as a smoke screen covered them.

Ikki tried to get to Akito but couldn't see anything in the smoke screen. His fears where made even more real as Juliet screamed bloody murder, begging Romeo to help him. Then it was quite. The smoke cleared and the two where no where to be seen. Then from outside came a cry.

"IKKI-KUN!"

"AKITO! AGITO!"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

O NO!

Plz R&R

Love

Lady Kitara and DPshadow


	15. Fears

Lady's fanfic is called: The Water's Wings

I don't own Air Gear

THIS FIC IS NOW BEING WRITTEN BY TWO PEOPLE!

I PRESENT YOU WITH DP shadow! She will be helping with this fic!

She also doesn't own Air gear

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Their hands had been cuffed behind their back. Their legs tied with rope. Blind folded to, with cloth wrapped around their mouths so they couldn't scream for help.

Akito's back was to Juliet's and he could feel the other trembling in fear, his breaths shaking. Akito wasn't sure what to do. Agito was screaming to try and move the patch over, but they couldn't move. Where every they were was moving and it was silent. No sound could be heard until a door opened.

Kaito looked at the two tied up boys on the floor, one was pregnant and one was not. Kaito had kidnapped Akito and Juliet and brought them to his van/home that he had parked in the woods. Kaito stopped in front of Akito pulling the blind fold off. Akito glared up at him.

"Tell me who did it." Kaito demanded from his little brother.

Akito stayed quiet still glaring at Kaito."Tell me who got you pregnant, now!" Kaito shouted grabbing Akito by the front and pulling him up so they were face to face.

Akito's glare flattered, he wanted to stay strong for both him and Juliet, because he could see the pure fright on Juliet's face. He wanted to stay strong but he was terrified of Kaito."I...I was raped." Akito whispered but instead of seeing Kaito calm down, he became even more pissed.

"LIAR!" Kaito shouted throwing Akito to the floor. "Now, tell me who did it. I know you know, so don't hide it." Kaito said in a more calmer voice glaring at him. Juliet, who had been shaking, listened to what was happening, wanting to hear what Kaito was talking about.

'Akito, wasn't raped, then how?' he thought to himself.

Akito was crying now, but he wasn't going to tell Kaito the truth. "I'm telling the truth, brother!" Akito gasped out as Kaito picked him up again slapping him across the face, hard. Kaito's own face was red with anger."TELL ME THE TRUTH OR I'LL KILL YOUR BABY!" Kaito shout once again getting an evil look in his eyes. Akito's eye widen in fear, fear for his baby. Akito couldn't risk his baby getting hurt so he decided to tell Kaito the truth."It...it was Ikki who got me pregnant." he whispered not wanting Juliet to hear. He was smacked once again.

"What did you say? I can't here you." his brother growled."IT WAS IKKI WHO GOT ME PREGNANT!" Akito shouted, Juliet gasped, and Kaito smiled evilly.

"That's who I thought it was." he said throwing Akito again to the floor and grabbing a knife from the table next to him. He was going to kill that baby. He stood over his little brother ready to thrust the knife into his belly to kill the baby when the back doors burst opened, and there stood Ikki and Romeo both looking very, very pissed. Ikki attacked Kaito, knocking the knife out of his hands. They began to fist fight, two against one.

With both fighting him he was losing and outside the others had gotten his police and had all put on mask so they wouldn't recognize them. It was going well until Akito screamed. Someone had hit him in the side with a foot. Ikki punched Kaito one last time hard, before scooping up Akito and leaving.

Romeo grabbed the keys and escaped with his lover, calling for everyone to fall back. They all rushed leaving Kaito and his gang wonder which way they went.

They finally stopped at outside a small store. Ikki untied Akito quickly, holding him close. Akito clung to him sobbing.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine…"

"Juliet!"

Akito looked over. They were untying the actor, and he was shaking bad, tears running down his eyes. Romeo held him tight telling him it was going to be alright. Juliet hand reached up and pulled Romeo down so he could tell Romeo something.

"Are you sure, Juliet?"

"H-hai…"

Romeo picked him up and looked over at the sky king. "It was Kaito,"

"Ikki-kun?" Akito asked looking down at the ground.

"Yes Akito?" Ikki asked worried.

"The baby...It's...." Akito whispered making Ikki even more worried.

"What is it Akito, is there some thing wrong with the baby." Ikki asked putting his hands on Akito's shoulders.

"Well..." Akito said stopping only to talk with Agito.

"Should I really tell him, Agito?" Akito asked his other half.

'Yes, come on Akito, he needs to know.' Agito said back to watched Akito, trying to look into his eye but Akito kept advoiding eye contact with him. It made him even more worried.

Akito finally looked up at Ikki, right in the eyes.

"The baby, is yours." Akito said.

"Huh?" Ikki said confused not really sure what Akito meant. Akito took a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"You are the baby's father." Akito said calmly. Ikki's eyes widen and he pushed Akito away from him but not hard enough to knock him over just enough to get him away from him.

"WHAT!?" Ikki shouted shocked.

Akito bit his lip trying to keep tears from falling, he was going to say sorry to Ikki when a sharp pain hit his stomach.

He fell over grasping his belly gasping in pain, it hurt, it hurt alot and he didn't know what to do.

Ikki snapped out of his shocked state when Akito went down. "AKITO, AGITO!" he shout kneeling down next to him."What's wrong?" he asked really worried.

"The...b..baby, c..call for he..lp." Akito gasped out before passing out.

Ikki picked Akito up carefully and with his ATs rushed to the hospital as fast as he could, the other right behind him.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Thanks to Jonter the only one to review for the passed four or five chapters! Thank you!

To the rest of you out there who are reading but not reviewing…. PLZ review! Or we might not continue the story… maybe you just don't like it… TT'

Love

Lady Kitara and DPshadow


	16. Waiting, Hoping

Lady's fanfic is called: The Water's Wings

I don't own Air Gear

THIS FIC IS NOW BEING WRITTEN BY TWO PEOPLE!

I PRESENT YOU WITH DP shadow! She will be helping with this fic!

She also doesn't own Air gear

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Everyone was waiting in the waiting room. The doctors had to rush Akito into the intensive care unit. They said it didn't look good. That it might be fetal. After some tests they rushed him off the surgery room without telling them what it was for.

They had been there for about five hours. No one had said a word. The only sound was the rain hitting the window. After another hour Kazu's sister showed up when she heard what happened. She stayed for a

little bit and then had Kazu and Origin go with her to make a report to the good police.

Ikki looked around the room. The others stayed there. Romeo was holding Juliet as if the slightest movement would break him. Thinking about it, the two had been together along time. How long had they been together?

Hamlet was leaning against Macbeth. His head still hurt from being hit, and then with all that happened he didn't feel like being himself. Moving a little to Macbeth so he could get more warmth, he was pulled closer. Smiling a little he closed his eyes.

Puck was sitting there, wondering if the fang king was going to be okay. It was awful waiting for something, more so when it could be weather your friend lives or dies. Looking over at the 'scary' tank he shuffled over. One he was tired and two he was not sleeping on the floor.

Bucchua looking at the small body that placed itself in his lap. The other fell a sleep right away without a second thought. They had been fighting most of the day and then saving the two kidnapped riders, and staying up waiting to hear about Akito and Agito. Letting Puck sleep he rubbing his head.

It was about two twenty in the morning that Ikki stood and walked over to the window. Looking out he could see the rain still poring. So many thoughts running through his head. The baby, was his? Why didn't Akito tell him?

Sighing he shook his head. That party he told him about… he must have been so drunk that he went after Akito and Agito. Poor Akito had always wanted his love returned and that was probably why he didn't stop him.

"Hey."

Ikki blinked, looking over to his left. Romeo stood there holding Juliet, the other asleep in dreams that was only filled with peace. Ikki had thought everyone was asleep.

"What are you going to do?" Romeo asked.

Ikki looked back at the window. "I don't know. Find a job."

Romeo raised an eye brow. "So, you are going to take care of them?"

"Yeah… I just… can't believe that the baby's been mine all this time and now they say that both of them might not make it."

"If you have faith, they'll be alright."

"Hey, Romeo."

"Yeah?"

"How long have you and Juliet been together?"

Romeo smiled and answered right away. "Since the day we met."

"What?!" Ikki half yelled.

Juliet moved from the shout but didn't wake up. Romeo looked down at him. He didn't say anything right away, but then looked out the window.

"It was my first day at a new school. Juliet was my first friend and we acted out the play 'Romeo & Juliet' together to show that the older kids they weren't doing it right. I had already named myself Romeo. They way he acted out the part was so brilliant that from the second he stop acting, I knew I was in love. His new name was Juliet."

"So how long?"

"Four years. This year will be five." Romeo looked at him. "I swore to protect Juliet and so far I've let him down four times."

Ikki looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"The first time was when we were in middle school. The second was went we fought your team. When I planed it, I hadn't realized that I left Juliet out of it. During that time I didn't notice much about him. It must have hurt him a lot. Then there was when that monster got him."

Romeo let out a sad laugh. "Juliet, had asked me if I could go with him. I was tired and said that he would be fine. I didn't even know what had happened until I got a call from the hospital the next morning. That's the last thing you ever want to hear… is that your lover has been found in an ally, beat, raped and crying for you."

"Romeo…" Ikki said. "What was the… forth?"

"I told him nothing would happen to him at the mall. Again, Juliet said he was scared and I told him it was alright. Nothing would happen., and this happened."

By this time Romeo was holding Juliet close to him lips on his head, as in apologize. Then Romeo surprised him by handing Juliet over to him. Ikki almost dropped him.

"What?" Ikki said.

"Hold him carefully. Now pretend his Akito. What would you do?"

Ikki looked down at person in his arms. Trying hard to picture Akito and Agito. Soon he could see them. Helpless, scared and need someone to protect them. Even Agito needed help. They small body was glowing in his arms, that angel aura around them. Ikki felt the over whelming feeling making his chest get warm. Then it hit him. Ikki was truly in love with them and that they'll were going together for the rest of their lives. Holding the body close to him he…

"Hey! I said you could hold, not kiss!"

Romeo snatched Juliet away so fast that it caused his love to wake up wondering what had happened,

"Sorry, I was forgot it was him and not Akito and Agito!" Ikki yelled back. "And I didn't kiss him!"

"You were this close!" Romeo held out his hand, without dropping Juliet, to show two inches between his thumb and pointer figure. "Your so, lucky you didn't!

The two started fighting making everyone wake up and Juliet slipped out from it to get a drink. It was then the doctor cam in. they all looked at him, Ikki rushing to him.

The doctor looked around seriously, before smiling. "Akito, is going to be just fine."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Plz R&R

Love

Lady Kitara and DPshadow


	17. Strawberry & Coffee

Lady's fanfic is called: The Water's Wings

I don't own Air Gear

THIS FIC IS NOW BEING WRITTEN BY TWO PEOPLE!

I PRESENT YOU WITH DP shadow! She will be helping with this fic!

She also doesn't own Air gear

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

They were a cage trying to get out but they just couldn't. Akito cried sadly inside their subconscious, while Agito was trying to get them out bagging against the cage. It was useless, they couldn't get free. Agito gave up, tears sliding down his face, it was useless to keep trying.

There was nothing left for them, there was no point to keep fighting. That was until they heard a voice, a voice from the outside.

"I'm glad the baby's mine and that I was your first."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

When Ikki walked into the room Akito and Agito, he almost didn't recognize them. The sharks body had iv's in his arms, a breathing mask on his face, and was hooked up to so many machines. He wasn't awake, just there resting after everything that had happened,

"Akito… Agito…"

Ikki sat by the bed, the others had said he had the right to visit him first. Taking the smaller hand into his own and held it tight. For a second he didn't know what to do. The only thing he could think of was telling Akito what he was thinking, so he leaned over and whispered:

"I'm glad the baby's mine and that I was your first,"

The small hand tightened on his and tears rolled down the faces.

Happy tears…

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Juliet was looking out the window. What had happened the day before had seemed like a dream. A bad one. He was trying to get it through his head and then distract himself by blocking it out.

The others were looking at him. It was only team Bacchus there. Buccha had left to tell the other, When he stood up Puck had lost his pillow and was dropped on the floor. He wasn't happy about it, but didn't say anything.

At the same time the three looked over at Romeo. They sweat dropped when they saw Romeo looking at Juliet as if he had just noticed something. He had his hand to his chin, in thought. The others were all trying to think of what he was planning, until he walked over to Juliet and….

Juliet blinked. Why was there a sudden breeze where there shouldn't be a breeze?!

"Red lace panties? I never knew." Romeo smirked.

"Araghhh!" Juliet pushed the dress back down. "What are you doing?! Romeo no baka!"

Romeo hadn't seen Juliet react like this since that night. So taking advantage of this break through he smirked again.

"if I had known I would have bought you some for the other outfits you ware."

"O-only on your birthday and you swore you would never mention it!" Juliet said going as red as the streaks in his hair.

"Why not? Hamlet has some to."

Hamlet went red too. "How did you know?! MACBETH!!!"

Macbeth had taken off the second Romeo had started to talk so the small team mate was right behind him, he was so not going to get away with telling Romeo about this!

"You still said you wouldn't!" Juliet yelled, still holding down the back and Romeo lifted the front to see.

"AH! Stop that!" Juliet pushed the front down.

"It looks good on you."

"Shut up! It doesn't!"

"Oh, but Juliet," Romeo pulled him close, "It looks very good on you and only you."

Juliet blushed as he was kissed on the lips, then he looked away. "don't get used to it, it's coming off when we get home."

"I think I can help you with that."

"You pervert! Romeo no baka!"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

The dark got lighter, so bright that it blinded them for a minute, until they opened their eyes. Above them was a ceiling with a light. Beeping made them look to the right. They where hooked up to things, and the mask was bothering them. For a second they didn't know what had happened. It was when a small kick in them made them remember.

A doctor was standing there writing stuff down. They simply looked at him waiting to hear about the baby. The doctor continued to write stuff down and then notice him.

"Oh, good, you woke up. Your friend here has been waiting three days for you and finally lost to sleep,"

They looked over and where shocked to see Ikki sitting there holding their hand. He wasn't awake but held tight to them. Akito started to cry, and Agito wasn't sure what to do so he just stared.

"Agito,"

'Yes?'

"Was it Ikki-kun's voice?"

'…yeah… he said he was happy.'

Akito smiled and held tighter to Ikki. Then they both slipped back into a sleep that was filled with nothing but happy dreams and peace at mind.

( Three days later.)

"I'm hungry Ikki-kun," Akito complained from hr sitting spot on Ikki's lap.

"Hm?" Ikki looked down.

"Can you get me a strawberry ice cream-cake, please." Akito asked with puppy eyes. Ikki looked at him and made a saluting sign.

"Eye-Eye, Captain!" Ikki said before rushing out of the room and to the café."Um, excuse me, put do you have any strawberry ice cream-cake?" Ikki asked the café. lady.

She looked up at him then nodded as she went over to the ice cream-cakes. She looked around then walked back over to Ikki."I'm sorry sir, but we don't have any more strawberry. Do you want chocolate instead?" She asked politely, holding up a chocolate one.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Ikki said walking out of the café. He stood there for a moment then he walked to the waiting room, looked around then out the door. He decided to go the cake store. When all of a sudden his cell phone went off the song "Take my hand" by Simple Plan. He stopped taking his cell phone from his pocket answering it. "Yes Akito...or is this Agito?" Ikki asked laughing a little.

"It's Agito, I was just wondering if you can pick me up some boss coffee, please." Agito asked in a sweet tone, Ikki laughed a little.

"Sure sweetie." He said as he heard Agito sequel in saying the I love yous' he hung up and put his cell phone away.

He closed his eyes as he hummed and began to walk again he turn to the door of the cake shop where the door was always opened. Or that's what he thought.'SMACK!!!' I

kki backed up in a daze having walked straight into the cake shop door. People around him laughed and Ikki blushed embarrassed. He looked at the sign on the door. 'CLOSED FOR REMOLDING!' Ikki slapped himself on his face grabbing out his cell phone he text Akito.

'Be back a little late.' He received a message quickly. 'Well, hurry the fuck up already X(!....Ikki-kun I want my cake, please hurry :D! Love Akito/Agito....hehehe.' I

kki sighed 'k and k, love you two bye.' He typed then continued to to be stopped when he turned a corner and a dog looked up at him. They had a staring match and Ikki thought he could get by the dog so he took a step forward. The dog growled not moving an inch. Ikki thought it would be funny if he took another step towered the ideal, very bad ideal. The next thing Ikki knew the dog was chasing him down the busy streets snapping his jaws at his ankles. Ikki manage to dodge but he never saw the guy he threw the banana peel or that same peel land in his made a classic slip falling flat on his face the dog suddenly stopped running and looked as thou it was laughing at him as well as every one that were around him.

He stood up walking away embarrassed, walking around the whole town he found a cake shop, finally. He walked in and went over to the counter.

"How may I help you sir?" the woman behind the counter asked nicely.

Ikki smiled, "I would like one strawberry ice cream-cake, please." Ikki asked the woman who nodded grabbing Ikki's order from behind her she rung it up.

"That would be $20.50, sir." She said wrapping it up and putting it into a box looking at Ikki expectantly. Ikki, who had been about to pull out a $10, looked up shocked.

"Wow, that's expensive!" he said looking for more money in his wallet but all he had was $11.34. He looked over at the vending machine seeing that the boss coffee was a dollar.

"Well, if you can't pay for it you could wash the dishes to pay for it." She said as she pointed at the back where it was pilled with dishes. Ikki had almost forgot this was a dinner, it they had dishes, a lot of dishes and no dish washer.

Ikki stood there getting ready to wash the dishes. He grabbed the soap poring it into the sink. Then filled it with water and he watched as bubbles started to form. He grabbed the sponge and started to wash dishes ignoring the fact that bubbles were starting to fall over the edge of the was until he went and slipped falling on his back. He blinked then stood up, or tried to. He slipped and slid over the slippery floor finally falling on his got up again walking carefully over to the cleaning supplies. He saw a mop and grabbed it cleaning up the slippery mess. He went back to washing the dishes. It had taken he two hours to finish and when he did finish he realized he was soaked with water.

Never again will he do grabbed the cake and bought a boss coffee leaving to head back to the hospital. he ran as fast as he could and that wasn't easy without his AT's, which he had left at the hospital, or with the cake and boss coffee in hand, and to top it all off he was wearing wet he got back to the hospital, he went straight to Akito's room.

What he saw shocked him. Akito was sitting up eating a strawberry ice cream-cake and had a half full boss coffee next to him.

"W..where did you get that?" Ikki asked.

Akito looked up, swallowing his cake. "Ikki-kun! The team got it for me!" Akito said happily.

"So, wait, I went through all that for nothing?!" Ikki said shocked.

"No, I'll eat it later!" Akito said happily again. Ikki smiled putting the stuff down and walked over to Akito giving him a kiss.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Love

Lady Kitara and DPshadow


	18. Gramps and Grams! What the!

Lady's fanfic is called: The Water's Wings

I don't own Air Gear

THIS FIC IS NOW BEING WRITTEN BY TWO PEOPLE!

I PRESENT YOU WITH DP shadow! She will be helping with this fic!

She also doesn't own Air gear

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Rika, Mikan, Ume, and Ringo were making dinner when all of a sudden Ikki's grandparents walked in.

"We're home!" They said together laughing a little as they put their bags down. They looked over at the tv...."TV!" they shouted and rushed over fighting for a spot on the couch. They finally sat down and looked over at Rika, Mikan, Ume, and Ringo who were looking back at them shocked. Then they looked back over at the tv turning it on to the Nickelodeon. Danny Phantom was currently on, the episode was 'Parental Bonding'."I can't believe I didn't figure it out before. You have a girlfriend!"

The character Jazz said as her brother Danny responded with, "It's a lie, I'm not a ghost - I mean, she's not my girlfriend!"

Gramps and Grams both laughed like it was the most funniest thing they ever heard. Rika was about to yell at them for being gone for so many years but that's when Ikki walked through the door."Who are these old hags?" Ikki asked looking them oddly, not because they were strangers in his house but because they were watching a kids show... and they were old. "Their you're grandparents." Rika said glaring at them."WHAT?!" Ikki gasped in shock and of course Akito heard him.

"Ikki-kun, you're home, yay!"

Akito came wobbling down the stairs ignoring Ikki's grandparents. Ikki's shocked face turned into one of happiness as he wrapped his arms around Akito. Him and Akito kissed almost making out if it weren't for a cough by Gramps and Grams."So, you got a girl pregnant?" Gramps asked looking unsure. Akito turned to him and switched the eye patch over letting Agito out.

"I'm not a girl." He said resting back against Ikki's chest. Ikki put his chin on top of Agito's head."So wait you're a boy?" Grams asked shocked for a second as Agito nodded. A look of disguise(sp?) appeared on Gramps and Grams faces. Akito/Agito were nervous and Ikki was about to go to their defense when all of a sudden Gramps and Grams sneezed.

"AH-CHOU! Sorry had to sneeze." They again said together, then a smile appeared on their faces. They walked over to Agito snatching him from Ikki. Agito thinking fast switched the eye patch over letting Akito back out."AW! You're just the cutest little thing ever!" Grams squealed and Gramps smiled, "So, when the wedding?" Gramps asked excitedly as Grams squealed happily again squeezing Akito in her arms but being careful of his stomach.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Grandparents?" Juliet asked as he put a pot of water on the stove.

"Yup! They showed up at of nowhere!" Akito said as he helped by peeling potatoes. (Juliet was helping him learn how to cook, after almost killing Ikki so many times, he asked for help)

"So what going to happen?" Juliet took the knife and peeled the carrots.

"They're going to take us out to dinner tomorrow."

"That's nice.. Akito, washing those when your done."

"Okay. So anyway, they are so funny! I never even thought Ikki-kun had grandparents." Akito washed the peeled potatoes.

"That's nice. Sometimes their just mean. I mean, for us, you know?"

"What do you mean?" it took a few before he got it. "Ohhhh…."

"Yup. Not easy." Juliet threw some spices. "It didn't go well with us. Romeo wanted us to marry-"

"At fourteen?!"

"Almost fifteen. No, he said he wanted us marry when were old enough. You know out of school and stuff. They said no."

Akito frowned. "Don't you ask parents? Not grandparents?"

"Romeo already asked."

"And?"

"And now you know why we have our own house. They said no and told us we couldn't see each other anymore. Romeo wasn't going to let that happen, so when we all had jobs we moved in together."

Juliet helped Akito chop the potatoes. Then they put them in and started with the meat. they talked a little more about the difference between the two sets of grandparents, when Hamlet came in to help. Then they all talked about the baby and the subject came up.

"What are you going to name it?" Juliet asked,

"OMG!"

"What?!" both the actors screamed.

"I didn't even think of a name!"

"D-don't do that!" Juliet said holding his chest.

"Oops! Sorry!"

Akito smiled. Over the month and maybe a little longer, Juliet had gotten better. It seemed he had finally came out of his shell. Things had lightened every where.

Kaito had been arrested when everyone found out what he was really like. He was in jail without bond, for abuse, rape and kidnapping. They said he would be put to death. Everyone felt such relief when they said and Akito felt a little sad about it but that was thrown out the window fast.

The dinner was ready and they set the table and waited for the teams to return so they could eat. In about ten minutes the door and once again the two leader where auguring. That is, until… they saw food.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Ikki-kun I think we should have the wedding in May."

"May? Why May?"

Akito showed him the paper that had pictures of the church. It spring time and the sakura blossoms where falling around everywhere.

"See? Not to cold and not to hot and isn't it pretty?" Akito asked as he flipped over to another page.

"Yeah," Ikki took the thing. "This is where you want it?"

"If it's not to much."

Before Ikki could say anything…

"It's not like he's paying for it!" came the jolly laugh from gramps.

Grams walked in with Gramps. "Pick whatever you want, Akito. A wedding is the happiest day of your life! Anything your hearts wants we will get for you."

Akito's eyes filled with tears. "Really, ma'am?"

"Akito," she said in a grandma fashion, "Your family, call me Grams."

Ikki smiled as he helped Akito up from his chair. Akito walked over to Grams and Gramps and hugged them. They hugged back and when they pulled back they moved the patch.

"And your family to!"

Agito flushed at the sudden move, and swore he would hit Ikki when he was released from this family hugging fest.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

PLZ R&R

Okay…. We need more reviews

Love

Lady Kitara and DPshadow


	19. Baby Shower

Lady's fanfic is called: The Water's Wings

I don't own Air Gear

THIS FIC IS NOW BEING WRITTEN BY TWO PEOPLE!

I PRESENT YOU WITH DP shadow! She will be helping with this fic!

She also doesn't own Air gear

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

When Grams said she had planed a small baby shower, Akito was really happy and invited all his friends to come. He was walking down the street with Ringo. She was forced by gramps to walk Akito and Agito to their friend's house.

"I was wondering what I should name the baby." Akito said hold his stomach. "Since the ultra sound is the day after the party, I'll know weather it's a boy or a girl."

Ringo looked annoyed. She didn't say anything at all, just walked. She was glad they came to the house. Now she could dump off Akito/Agito and go home. As Akito knocked on the door she turned to leave. When she was almost at the end of the block she stopped. Team Bacchus was walking toward her.

She huffed and walked by them then as if to say, 'I don't like you!' she made it a few feet when one of them tried to tell her that there was a little ball there and that she better be careful.

Juliet started. "Ringo-san-"

Romeo covered his mouth with his hand. "You're a little to kind."

"And your mean." Juliet said as Ringo fell and the others laughed.

They got to the house, just as Akito walked out of the front gate.

"Akito?"

"Oh! Hi, everyone! I came to give you this!"

Romeo took the card that was held out. It was addressed to his team. Opening it they all read it.

"A baby shower?" Juliet said as they all went into the house. "That's great. We'll be there."

"Yay! I'm so happy!"

Then all the uke's sat in the kitchen talking until Ikki came for his love to take him home. The next day was the shower.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Simca and Ringo showed up at Grams and Gramps place not very happy. They didn't want to come but Ikki said he would be upset if they didn't go so they really didn't have a choice. They carried their .99 cent wrapped stuffed bears up to the door of Grams and Gramps place. Ringo glared at Simca when she wouldn't knock on the door leaving it to her. She didn't even get to knock on the door when it was suddenly opened by Grams. "Welcome to my home! Come on in!" She yelled happily over the noise on the inside.

Both girls walked in glumly, Ikki, who was standing with Akito rushed over to them.

"Thanks for coming guys, I really appreciate it." he said giving them both a hug, feeling Agito's glare at the back of his head, before taking the gifts and putting them where the others were before going back to Agito who had been let out by Akito. Ringo growled "Why is he getting all the attention, I mean come on, he's a boy who's pregnant, that disgusting." Ringo stated glaring at Agito who was surrounded by people, who were congratulating him and what snorted, "I agree it is disgusting." she was also glaring at Agito. All of a sudden, the punch bowl came flying threw the air. The punch landed all over Ringo and Simca, while the bowl landed on top of Ringo's head. Every one there went quiet then burst out laughing. Agito who had thrown the bowl was laughing the hardest.

Now how did they not see that one coming when they had been looking straight at him?

They played games that grams that grams said they played at this kind of party . There was one about clips, and other one that had to do with rice. Akito had a lot of fun when the game called, 'How big is mommy?' came around.

Everyone had to guess how big Akito and Agito where and then cut a string and see who was the closet. The person who won was Ume. She almost had the right size. Just a half an inch and it would have been perfect.

"Alright, everyone!" Said Gramps. "The food is ready!"

Everyone cheered. There was so much food there that Ikki wondered where it came from.

"Grams ordered it." Akito said sitting down. "Ikki-kun, bring me some please?"

"Sure," Ikki kissed him and then went to get a plate.

Akito rubbed his stomach. He was having a lot of fun but it was warring him out. Sighing a little he looked over the party. So many people. Grams must have had everyone they knew. So many teams together having fun.

'Food… I want food!'

Akito giggled. "Ikki-kun will be back soon."

Just as he said that a plate was set right in front of him. "Yay! Thank you Ikki-kun!"

Akito switched so Agito could eat. Agito ate his food. He was really hungry for something else. Since he was like a shark he want to beat someone up to satisfy his hungry, but for now he had to deal with it. After he was done he leaned against Ikki. He was feeling tired to.

"Alright, its time to dance! Pick someone and get on the dance floor!" yelled grams.

The place went silent.

Ikki sweat dropped and Agito spoke. "There's no dance floor…"

"Oh?" Grams looked behind her as everyone thought she was crazy. "Oh, how silly of me…"

She pulled a string that came out of nowhere and a dance floor appeared out of thin air. Shock was on everyone's face until Gramps and Grams danced, then a lot of people danced.

"Wanna dance?" Ikki asked smirking.

Agito flushed and switched over with Akito. "I want to!" he cheered.

"Hold on!" Ikki pulled him back. "Wait for a slow dance,"

Just as a song started Grams and Gramps hurried them out to the dance floor. Just as they started to dance to the song You & Me, there song changed as the two old crazy grandparents jumped un the stage and started to sing, 'I got you babe' from Sonny and Cher.

"I've got you to hold my hand,"

"I've got you to understand,"

Akito giggled. The two had dressed up like them too. A lot of couples were on the dance floor dancing together. Ikki helped Akito to the floor and they danced to the song. There was a few more slow songs they got to dance to.

Akito leaned on Ikki's chest. The happy sleepiness made the moment more memorable. It was like he was floating, his heart beating happily and he could feel Agito's happiness as well. Life was so good to them right now and just maybe it would stay like that forever.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

PLZ R&R

Okay…. We need more reviews

Love

Lady Kitara and DPshadow


	20. Baby Shower part 2

Lady's fanfic is called: The Water's Wings

I don't own Air Gear

THIS FIC IS NOW BEING WRITTEN BY TWO PEOPLE!

I PRESENT YOU WITH DP shadow! She will be helping with this fic!

She also doesn't own Air gear

We don't own any songs used in this fic.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

The dance ended and some went to sit down. It was announced that they had hired dancer to dance and sing 'Single Ladies'.

The music started up, but no one was singing or dancing. The music cam to a halt and everyone was looking for the dancers. Well as luck would have it they had gotten stuck in traffic and never made.

"It's okay, Grams," Akito smiled. "Thank you anyway, I really do love this party."

Grams smiled at him and turned to give an evil look at Team Bacchus. she rushed over to them and whispered something to three of them. Hamlet tried to run but Puck held him back. They went over something after she left.

Ikki fell on his chair when the music started up and three of Bacchus was on the dance floor dancing. Juliet was in the middle and hamlet and Puck on either side of him.

"YAY!" Akito cheered.

They danced the whole song and everyone cheered for then and Romeo glared at people hugging Juliet longer then they should, but his love would pull away from them and was soon next to him again.

"I had no idea you could dance like that." Romeo said giving him a kiss.

Juliet smiled and sat down on his lap. "I can dance. I just usually dance the ones you show us."

Akito watched them talk before he was dragged away by Grams to his gifts. There was so many of them he didn't know which one to open first although it was taken care of as he was handed two at the same time.

"Wee!" he squealed as he ripped through then and everyone cheered every time he opened another one.

"Alright!" Grams said as he opened there last one. "We have dippers, bottles, clothes, shoes, wash cloths, baby brushes, baby shampoo and conditioner, baby toys, a baby tub, a crib, stroller, pacifiers, socks, and for some odd reason a DVD player."

"Your welcome!" someone yelled in the crowed.

"Alright now for our gifts." Said Gramps as he got out of a rocking chair, pipe in his mouth. "This is from me and grams."

Akito took the envelop. He was standing and Ikki was hold him to himself. Wondering what thos could be he opened it slowly and read the piece pf paper along with Ikki. Everyone wanted to know what the grandparents had gotten them. Even more so when Akito's eye filled with tears and Ikki looked shocked.

"They bought us a car…" Akito said wiping his eyes.

Gasping could be heard from everyone before cheering and people surrounded them with hugs and congratulations.

"Hold it!" Grams yelled. "That car is only half the gift!"

"What's the other half?" someone called out and others yelled. "Yeah, what is it?!"

"A house, but they can't have it yet." Grams said.

"WHY?!"

"Now, now! We haven't died yet!" Laughed Gramps. "Besides you two are still young, you should enjoy life."

"That and…" Grams got serious and made nervous everyone on edge. "I want my great grandchild to be close to us!" she smiled.

Everyone fell over and Akito had to hold on to a fake tree next to him.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

PLZ R&R

Okay…. We got two reviews! We are loved! XD

Love

Lady Kitara and DPshadow


	21. New Home

Lady's fanfic is called: The Water's Wings

I don't own Air Gear

THIS FIC IS NOW BEING WRITTEN BY TWO PEOPLE!

I PRESENT YOU WITH DP shadow! She will be helping with this fic!

She also doesn't own Air gear

We don't own any songs used in this fic.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"The house is huge…" Akito said as he walked into their new home.

'Yeah,'

"I was so shocked that they wanted us to move in,"

Akito looked up at the stair case. It was long and the place looked like something out of a movie. The way it was looked like a mansion. So many rooms and things from all over the world.

'I know.'

Akito put a hand on the banister as he made his way carefully up the stairs. He walked to the room he was told on the left. Passing he first door he got to the second and opened.

"Wow…"

'It's huge…'

The room had a giant bed and on the bed it had so many pillows, with a box a chocolate. Looking around they saw a huge matching dresser with a mirror on it. Walking over, there was lots of things on there. Brush, a few more boxes of candy.

The closet was huge and was filled with stuff grams had said he might like. Running a hand through the many nice clothes he smiled. There was even clothes for when he had the baby and after.

'That has to be at lest a hundred in here.' Agito said. 'What's that?'

"What?"

"That remote control thing.'

Akito saw it hanging by the side. Picking it up he pushed the second button. A noise came behind him and he turned to see that the top draws had opened and in them had different kinds of things for his hair, and jewelry to ware.

Letting out a sequel he went to look at them. "OMG! Agito!"

'What?'

"It's all real!" Akito picked out the one in the middle that had a card with it. "To Akito and Agito, we hope this room is to your liking, if you ever need anything, please come and tell us, with love, Gramps and Grams."

Agito blushed a little. 'That… was… n-nice…'

"You know you love them Agito~!"

'Shut up!'

"Wow! Look, Agi! They put a pool in the room!"

'I think that's the bath tub…'

"…"

'…'

"IT'S HUGE!" 'IT'S HUGE!'

"I thought you would like it, dears."

"Grams! All this is really for us?"

Grams smiled and hugged him. "Yes, everything here is for you and Ikki."

"Thank you so much Grams! Where is Ikki-kun anyway?"

"Him and Gramps are bringing up your stuff."

Down stairs gramps was taking and nap standing up and Ikki was nearly killed by the giant trunk that fell on him when Gramps let go….

Life was good.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

WE GOT TWO REVIEWS!! OMG! TWO!

Okay, I know that was sad but its really nice we we get reviews and makes our yaoi hearts sore!

PLZ R&R again, we'll love you for it! :D

Love

Lady Kitara and DPshadow


	22. And the Baby Is A?

Lady's fanfic is called: The Water's Wings

I don't own Air Gear

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"So this is an ultra sound?" Akito asked as he laid down on the bed. Next to him was the woman who was going to be taking the pictures of the baby.

"Yup. Okay, put this gown on and leave your belly uncovered."

Akito did as he was told and left his belly uncovered. The doctor put some warm gooey stuff on his stomach. Akito laughed a little bit and then he watched as the doctor moved it around.

"The baby!" Akito squealed.

"They baby seems to be doing well, nothing wrong as far as I can tell. Okay are you ready to hear what it is?"

"Well…. Can we wait a few minutes?" Akito asked pouting.

"Sure, but why?"

"Because Ikki-kun said he would be here with me."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Ikki was riding down the street as fast as he could. He had been side tracked thanks to a random battle that happened. Now he was racing to get to the doctors. His team mates where having a hard time trying to keep up.

"Ikki, wait up!"

"I can't! I gotta get there or else Agito will eat me alive!"

Riding faster he flew through the doctors office and pretty much broke the door to the room Akito was in. the doctor screamed and got out of the way. Akito didn't even blink.

"There you are Ikki-kun!" Akio smiled. "Were just going to find out what the baby is,"

Ikki sat down bleeding from the head. "Let's hear, doc."

The doctor peeked in from the corner. "O-okay…"

She came out slowly and picked up the little thing at the end of the machine and put it to Akito's belly. She moved it around a little bit and then looked at them.

"It's a boy,"

"HELL YEAH!!!!!!!"

The doctor fell over as Ikki stood up and did a little dance. She then ran out of the room. She had never liked dealing with these two. It always made her feel like death was after her.

Gramps and Grams had taken them out for dinner that night to celebrate the gender of the baby. However Grams and Gramps said they didn't want to know until it was born. So two knew and the others didn't.

"Oh, yes, Akito and Agito," Grams said. "This is for you. You can open one just after the baby is born."

"Before? That's about two and a half months from now." Akito blinked.

Grams just smiled. "The pink one is if it's a girl and the blue one is for if it's a boy."

Later that night when everyone was a sleep, Agito woke up and snuck away from Ikki and took the two cards from the dresser and went to the bathroom. He wanted to know what was in them and why Grams only wanted them to open one.

Opening for the one that was for a boy it was a letter say how much happiness the small bundle was brought to everyone and how much they loved them. Opening the one for the girl it said the same thing.

Agito would never admit it but that night he cried happy tears.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Agito cried?! :o

Love

Lady Kitara


	23. New Baby and the Crazy Home

Lady's fanfic is called: The Water's Wings

I don't own Air Gear

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Ikki-kun?"

"Yeah?"

Blank stare with a smile. "My water broke."

"WHAAAAAT?!!"

"I said, my water-"

"I know what you said! Gramps! Grams! The baby on it's way!" Ikki screamed through the whole house.

They made it top the hospital and Akito was being rushed to the back to have his C-section. As they were going Akito let out a scream.

"Ikki-kun!"

"It's okay, Akito!"

"No, watch out for the door-"

BAM!

'Idiot!'

Akito sweat dropped. "Never mind…" he sighed,

After that everything was like a blur. The next thing Ikki knew was that they handed him a small bundle wrapped in a soft white blanket. Akito was on the hospital bed getting stitched up. Ikki looked down and lifted up the blanket to see…

The baby was crying softly as he was new to this world. The small warm body was so light and Ikki could hear someone telling him the baby was five pounds. Just like Akito he had blue hair but his eyes were the same as Ikki/

"Ikki-kun…?" Akito panted after all he went through. "Is the baby alright?"

"He's perfect," Ikk walked over to Akito handing him the baby,

He watched as Akito examined the baby, all while crying a little. "Your right he is."

Ikki kissed and hug Akito. "Looks just like you and Agito."

Akito nodded and switched over with Agito too everyone's surprise, except Ikki, hugged the baby gently with a warm smile..

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"So small."

"It's pink,"

"Soft,"

"Is it breathing?"

"Yes,"

"How many pounds?"

"Five."

"Name?"

"Naoki."

"Why?"

Ikki could have slammed his head against the wall. They had gotten home to day after three days of Akito and Agito being in the hospital and had expected to be alone with his lover.

No.

Not only was Team Bacchus there waiting but, so was Spitfire's team, and about five other teams celebrating the baby's home coming. Then Gramps was surrounded with his friends which had to be at lest fifty of his closet friends. Grams and her friends were all in the kitchen cooking and talking all at the same time.

Everyone was around Akito coagulating him and then they said the same thing to Ikki. Just when he thought they might be leaving all the old women announced that lunch was ready and later they would make dinner for every one. Ikki looked at the wall wondering if he really should slam his head there.

After lunch the party continued on. Ikki finally got in the mood to party and Akito was having fun with his friends who were around him. It seemed all the ukes wanted to know about him carrying the baby, how it felt, what was worst part and what was the best part.

Ikki never noticed before but a lot of people they knew had boyfriends and not girlfriends. He never noticed. Maybe Team Bacchus was known as the gay AT team because they were open about it and never let anyone tell them otherwise.

"Was it painful?" Juliet asked.

Akito shook his head, "No, they numbed me so I didn't feel anything."

"What about the sewing you up part?" Neu asked.

"Didn't feel it. All I was feeling as happiness because I could hear the baby."

"And you had pain medicine to keep you from feeling anything!" Hamlet said and everyone laughed.

They continued their talk and everyone around Akito wanted to hold the baby. They took turns but no one left the with him unless Akito went with them and at one point grams had to show Naoki off to everyone and then gramps so for about an hour Akito didn't have his baby.

"Ikki-kun, can you bring me the baby please?"

"Sure, be right back."

Akito continued to talk to his friends when Ikki came baby in carrying the baby. Holding out his arms the baby was handed to him. Akito loved his baby and had a feeling that Agito was in love with it too.

"Thanks Ikki-kun!"

"Your welcome."

Ikki left to deal with more guests. Akito was having fun until someone told him that Ringo, Simaca and Kururu, had showed up.

The three of them had wanted to shoe up and show Ikki that Akito wasn't the one but good luck finding the crow in that party. So they saw Akito and about ten other guys sitting and talking. Ringo had gone to find Ikki but Simaca and Kururu went up to Akito.

"Can we talk to you alone?" Simaca said eyes narrow,

No one moved but two people spoke up. Two maids that came out of nowhere. Okay they were hiding behind the curtains.

"You can say something," the first one said.

"But you can't be alone to talk!" Said the other.

"Who are you?! Simca yelled.

Ringo showed up cause she couldn't find Ikki.

"Oh! These are my maids!" Akito said happily. He had forgotten they hide to hear things he had done with Ikki or even to see some action.

"I'm Kyoko," Said the first one with purple hair

"I'm Amaya. Said the second one with black. "You you can't be alone with the young mater."

"What?! We only want to talk to him!"

"LIES!" Kyoko yelled. "Out you demons!"

"Take this!"

"Ow! What the hell are you doing?!"

The black girl had hit Simca with a broom.

"Out!"

"You Don't scare me!"

"Well, I don't," Amaya said innocently. "But my friend will…"

There was a click and the three girls turned to see Kyoko holding a shot gun and she was pointing it at them! They looked at her in shock for a minute before she started to count down,

"Ten… nine…"

"Y-you can't scare us off that easily."

"Um… girls?" Akito spoke up and his friends looked at him. "The maids have At's and are licensed to kill…."

"…."

"Two…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bang Bang!

The girls ran until they couldn't be seen. The maids looked at each other and then at the ukes who were giving them blank looks.

"They were blanks." Kyoko said.

"Please go back to what you were talking about." Amaya said.

"Let us know if you need anything young master." Kyoko said.

The two maids disappeared into the curtains.

Akito thanked them and looked at the others. "Scary?"

Hamlet looked to the curtain and them back at him nodded. Juliet simply sipped his drink and Neu couldn't help but let his mouth hang open. Then others ukes couldn't even move….

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

The bay is here! And two crazy yaoi fan girls maids are there protecting Akito! WOO!

Love

Lady Kitara


	24. lolz

Lady's fanfic is called: The Water's Wings

I don't own Air Gear

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Akito was feeling down. He and Ikki just had a fight and now he was feeling depressed. Laying his head down on the small table that was in his room he looked up at the picture of him and his family. Odd as it was he loved it.

Sighing and listening to Agito swearing and planning on killing Ikki, he stood up and walked over to the crib. Babies sleep a lot but at night it seemed they cried a lot. Grams said every new mother went through a faze where they wont sleep and think something is wrong with the baby. She said it would pass.

Since Akito and the baby where the only ones in the huge house he thought of walking down to get a drink. Or…

"Amaya, can you bring me some water?"

"Of course! Be right back!"

'She was hiding under the bed…' Agito sighed.

Akito laughed lightly before call out to the other maid. "Kyoko, I'm hungry."

They had expected her to come out from the curtain so when she landed on the floor from the ceiling they wondered… ninja?

"I shall return."

"Okay…" 'This isn't Naruto!'

"huh?

'Nothing.'

"What are we going to say to Ikki-kun?"

'Let's drug him and throw him in the pool.'

"I wonder what we should do. We never fought before…"

'What you need to do is ask someone who has been in a long term relationship and ask them. They would know."

Akito thought about it before jumping up and running to his phone. "I know just who to call!"

'Who?'

And before Agito could even think of who Akito was call he heard the names…

"Juliet, Hamlet, I need your help! Can you come over?"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Akito was happy when the two had made it over. They had been at work and so it was a little while before they got off. The maids prepared them tea and they sat in the small garden in the yard.

"What did you need to talk to us about?" Juliet asked sipping some tea.

"Well, us and Ikki-kun got into a fight and I don't know what to do about it, and I thought both of you've been with your lovers for a long time and maybe could help us out?"

"That's all?" Hamlet asked putting in some sugar in the tea. "All couples fight. It natural."

"Even Romeo and Juliet?"

"Oh, yeah! They fight! Although it was funny, this one time…"

Juliet frowned as Hamlet told the story and made sure that when it was over he would tell a story about him and Macbeth.

(Hamlet talking about Romeo and Juliet's fight)

"Come on, Juliet, it was only a joke!"

"Saying that, 'Juliet, can't see that movie because he'll cry' is not a joke! You know I have enough trouble at school because of my name and then you say that?! In front of the whole class!" Juliet yelled back as he stomped into the house.

"It's true though! You hate scary movies!" Romeo called back rushing after him.

"You could have said, that I wasn't feeling well, or made something up! I never tell your secrets!"

"Like what?!" Romeo demanded. "Name one!"

"Fine! One, you don't know how to cook, clean, or anything else to live and second you have a little teddy bear you named after me that you think your keeping secret and third you can't put your own makeup on! I do it for you and you know it!"

"He can't cook?"

"He has a teddy bear named Juliet?"

"He can't put on makeup?"

"Get out all of you!" Romeo yelled at the other three who had been standing there the whole time.

They stood there for a minute.

"I SAID GET OUT!!"

The three took off fast. If they each owned part of the house Romeo was the leader and what he says goes, so the other three just had to find somewhere to hang out of a little bit.

"I said name one!"

"It's only three and you spill my secrets to the world! Macbeth, Hamlet and Puck hear them and tease me on a daily bases!"

"I don't tell the world your secrets!"

"Yes, you do!" Juliet yelled running up the stars, "Sometimes I wonder if it's fun for you to see me get made fun of!"

"Lies! I would never do that!"

Juliet went into their room and threw himself on the bed muttering, "Romeo no baka… spoiled… rotten, drama king… selfish…"

"I can still hear you! You left the door open!" Romeo called stepping into the door frame. "And we're not done talking! My mouth is still open!"

Juliet rolled over and crossed his legs at the ankles. "And my legs are closed."

Romeo's mouth fell open in shock.

"Hahahaha! You really did that?!" Akito couldn't help but hold his stomach.

"Well, yeah. I was really mad and that's the only way to get through to him." Juliet sighed. "And I'm not kidding. It's really better then the fight Macbeth and Hamlet get into."

"Come on it's not that bad," Hamlet said.

"You set his bed on fire…"

"One time!"

After a few more stories about fighting the three had heard the baby cry, so Akito want and got him. Sitting down he looked up to see the two actors asking the maids for some snacks.

"You look like your used to getting served." Akito commented.

"That's because we are," Juliet said sipping some tea.

"Haven't you noticed we have a lot of people working for us?" Hamlet asked. "The side kicks serve us. Almost all of them have jobs and half their pay goes to us."

"Half?"

"We do most of the fighting so its fair." Juliet said. "Besides they agreed to in in the contract they sighed."

"Wow! Do you feel bad about it?"

"No, at home I cook and clean," Juliet said. "I have my work, but it's their job to make sure we are happy. Kind of like you maids, right?"

"Yeah, Akito, you have people waiting on you hand and foot or maybe they carry you everywhere." Hamlet joked.

Akito smiled, "You wouldn't believe!"

"Young Master, Ikki-sama is home."

The three looked over at the maids. The two actors stood and wished Akito and Agito good luck before seeing themselves out.

"Well… it's times…"

'Fuck.'

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Yay! An update!

Plz leave a review cuz I'm really needed to know what you think

Love

Lady Kitara


	25. Agito's Food

Lady's fanfic is called: The Water's Wings

I don't own Air Gear

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Ikki walked back home wondering what he was going to say to Akito and Agito. Frowning a little bit he walked into the huge house hoping he might have little more time to think before he saw Akito and Agito. That was ruined by the maids that took care of his lover.

"Young Master, Ikki-sama is home."

"Damn maids." Ikki muttered.

He was surprised when two of team Bacchus walked passed him and out the door, waving at him and wishing him luck. Great.

"Ikki-kun…?"

Akito entered into the room, his hands on his chest and looked unsure if he should be there. There was silence before Ikki smiled at him and held out his arm. Akito smiled happily and ran to be held. For Akito it was easy to forgive and more so if it was Ikki, Agito on the other hand….

"Ow! Let go Agito!"

Agito nit down hard and wouldn't let go and he knew that Ikki wouldn't hit him in any sense, so he was safe. After Ikki mange to unlatched the small sharks mouth off his arm.

(Flash back. The fight,)

"Waaaa… Waaa…….!"

"Akito… the baby…"

Akito made what sounded like a whimpering noise but got up anyway. Ever since they had brought they baby home they had been stressed. New parents, new house, and now with Akito and Agito staying home with the baby and Gramps getting Ikki a part time job was really straining their relationship and patience with both each other and the baby.

This was the fourth time Akito had gotten up in the middle of the night. It happened every night and Akito knew that he would get up another two or three times after this. It was really tiring on him and Agito was in no better condition.

"Naoki, what's wrong? Wet? Or maybe hungry?" Akito asked in hopes the baby, in some miracle, the baby would answer him.

After changing and feeding him, the baby fell back asleep and Akito was free to go back to his own slumber. Only to be awaken again half hour later. It wasn't this hard at first but the lack of sleep began to take over as both lovers began to feel snappy at each other. Akito never said anything back but Agito didn't hold back on speaking his mind.

That very morning Ikki had come home tired and just wanted to rest. It was when he had just laid down when Agito came out and started to argue with him. It was just a small thing that turned into yelling and a few words spoken before Ikki left slamming the door.

(End Flashback)

Agito laid peacefully on Ikki. He felt unbelievably clam for some reason and had no idea why. It was rare to feel sleepy and peaceful for him so he enjoy.

Ikki had attempted to try and see if Agito would calm down and in some random twists of events he ended up petting Agito right behind the ears and the little shark seemed to love it and went limp in his arms. Ikki being one to take advantage this kind new discovery, kept petting Agito until the other fell asleep and wasn't intent on killing him.

Ikki got up and wondered out of the bedroom. 'That can I get him to make up for the fight?' Ikki thought when it hit. It really hit him!

"Ow! What the hell?!"

"Sorry, dear, Grams was just trying to learn how to juggle."

Ikki sighed. "Hey, grams, what did gramps do for you when you guys got into a fight?"

"Oh? You got into a fight?" Grams stopped her juggling. "Well, let's see… you two are pretty young to have a child. Your about five right?"

"Seventeen…"

"Oh, right, I Forgot."

"You've been gone for years remember?!"

"That's right, we were in Vegas."

"Where?"

"Never mind. I think I know what you three need. Let me talk to gramps."

She left juggling. Ikki stood there wondering what on earth that crazy woman would do this time. Last time she 'fixed' things by buying them a huge cake… Akito almost died trying to eat the whole thing.

Then she and gramps came out together. They were smiling.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Eh?" Akito blinked. "They said they'll have a nanny watch the baby so we can do what we need to?"

Ikki nodded. "Yeah, it looks like we can spend more time with each other and… Agito can fight again."

The eye patch switched over fast. "Fuck yeah!"

Ikki laughed.

"Ikki-kun, what about the baby at night? When he cries?"

"Nanny's job. So Akito do you want to get out of the house for a little while?"

"Yay!"

They left, taking the car. The drove down the street in hopes of finding a café or something. When they were almost found one, Aktio heard Agito yelling and demanding that the switched. Akito did so and Agito had a hungry smirk on his face.

"Pull over," He growled.

Ikki did and then he saw why Agito wanted to stop. There was a AT team passing by, and Agito couldn't hide his hunger anymore.

"Well, might as well take a fifteen minute nap,"

He drifted off ignoring the cries for help and Agito's manic laughter.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

I got nothing….

Love

Lady Kitara


	26. Chapter 26

Lady's fanfic is called: The Water's Wings

I don't own Air Gear

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"NOOO! NO! NOOO!"

"It'll be fun!" Akito managed over the scream. "And it's summer!"

"NOO! NO! I WON'T DO IT!"

Hamlet stormed out of the room. Akito watched him go and then looked over at Juliet.

"He'll be alright." Juliet said. "But why do you want to go to the beach?"

"I thought it would be nice to get out of the city, you know a break from everyday battles and work." Akito smiled. "When was the last time you guys went to the beach?"

"…." Sips tea.

"Juliet?"

"…" Sip.

"THE ANSWER IS NEVER!" Hamlet's scream came from the other room. "And were NOT going to the beach!"

"Why are you guys so determined not to go there?" Akito asked eyes wondering.

"Because both of us have spent five years keeping the others from going to the beach…" Juliet mumbled as he sipped more tea.

"Why?"

"We lost a bet five years ago and so every summer we find a way out of it."

Akito blinked and looked up at the ceiling. "What was the bet?"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Ikki-kun! I got them to come. It took awhile but they are coming,"

Ikki looked up as Akito entered the room. "Why do you invite them everywhere our team goes?"

"Huh? Because their our friends?"

Ikki nodded. He knew Akito and Agito didn't have many friends and since Akito had made friends with them it seemed that he was keen set on keeping his friends close at hand. It was like he was afraid to lose them.

"Right. Hey come here."

Akito walked over to him and was pulled down. Ikki held him tight burring his head in the back of Akito's neck.

"You smell like roses."

"We ate in the garden. I mean, 'Shakespeare's Hidden Garden.' is what they call it. It's filled with all kinds of flowers and in the main spot there's a long table used for their meetings and it's surrounded by trees. I was blindfolded so I can't tell anyone how to get in or where it was."

"Why?"

"It's a secret?"

They spent the next few minutes in silence until one of the maids informed that their friends were on their at the door and they were wondering if they should let them in.

"Yeah." Ikki tried not to laugh.

"What's with telling your maids to keep us out?!" Kazu yelled.

"Wasn't my idea,"

"It was mine!" Agito hissed and was held back by his lover.

They hung out for a while before they headed out for a battle. They must have fought for a few minutes because Agito was going crazy beating up the other team.

"Hey Agito, leave some for us!"

"Shut up! Bawhahahaha!"

(An hour later.)

"So sleepy…" Agito complained as he was carried by Ikki.

Ikki laughed. After the battle the other three left home and Ikki picked Agito off the ground when he sat down and wouldn't get up. They stopped at a store for water before walking home. As in Ikki walked and Akito was given a much wanted piggy back ride.

As they were twenty minutes from home Akito stopped his chatter and looked up. The full moon was out… and something just…

"Ah!"

"What?!"

"Did you see that Ikki-kun?! Something just flew passed the moon! There! Again!"

Ikki looked up and didn't see anything. "You just saw something- what the?!"

Ikki ran closer to the showdowns that seemed to dance across the moon. As they got closer they started to hear singing. They couldn't make out what they were saying but it was a nice song. They continued until they reached what looked like a forest behind an ice cream shop.

"Eh? Ikki-kun, look… It's Bacchus!"

Ikki was stunned. The simple tricks they did in the air and how they all had their eyes closed and yet knew where and when someone was next them. They had heard the saying that when the full moon was out that the team celebrated and tonight the Sky king and the Fang king knew it was true.

"_Kono yo ha gekijyouTsubete ha shibaiAi ha suna ni kakita mojiKaze ni kieruInochi wo enjiruKyokou no jinseiYume ha koori no choukoku jyounetsu ni tokeru_

_Tashika na mono nado nani mo naiShihai suru koto de jibun ni nareruSou MACBETH no you ni_

_Dakara dare ka geboku* ni shitaiDEKATAN na shiro no naka deKurotta asobi wo shi youSore ha maru de HAMLET_

_Saa ima kassai no tokiKankyaku no hakujyu abiyou_

_Butai no ue dato ikirareruDou sure ba ii ka jyuuoumujinYousei PUCK dakara_

_Kimi to genjitsuTouhi wo shitai_

_Jyunai wo tsuramekute tameShi nu koto sae uso ni suru_

_Sou Romeo toJuliet_

_Saa ima kassai no tokiKankyaku no hakujyu abiyou! We are the Dark Drama Club~!"_

When the song ended they all disappeared in the trees and never came out.

"They just got gayer,"

"Ikki-kun, that's mean!"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Need… ideas….

Love

Lady Kitara


	27. Chapter 27

Lady's fanfic is called: The Water's Wings

I don't own Air Gear

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Ikki-kun, hand me the bottle please."

Akito took the bottle and began to feed Naoki. Now that the baby was a little older he was able to take the bottle easier.

"Akito, are you okay?" Ikki asked.

"Yes, I'm fine just a little sleepy.. You know a baby's hard work and I'm always getting up in the middle of the night to feed him."

"Don't we have a nanny for that?"

"It's not the same. I want the baby to bond with me, not the nanny." Akito looked up. "Shouldn't you bond with Naoki too? Here."

Ikki took the baby and held him for about three seconds before.

"Ikki-kun?!"

"It's so cute!"

"Don't hug him so tight!"

After saving the baby from Daddy's hug of death Akito wondered down for a sack. He made sure his maids kept an eye on Ikki when he was near the baby,

'That fool! I swear if anything happens to Naoki I'll kill him!'

"Ikki-kun means well."

'He could try harder!'

Giggling Akito opened the fridge and looked around in it. There was nothing he preferred and he pouted. Maybe they should go out and find something to eat.

"I want something tasty and really good. What do you think Agito?"

'I think I hear something sneaking up behind us.'

"What…? Ah! Ikki-kun you scared me!"

Ikki held the small shark close to him and mutter an 'I love you' be fore kissing him tenderly on the neck.

Just as they were getting in the mood they heard snickering.

"Grams! Hey what are you doing with that camera?!"

"Oh, nothing dears, please continue…."

"GRAMS!" they both yelled pulling away from each other.

"Don't mind this little old granny,"

"OUT!" Ikki shouted. 'Why can we get any piece around here?!' He slammed the door as the old woman ran away laughing.

"Ikki-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"We haven't been out for a date in forever, and I was thinking that maybe tonight we could go out and have some fun,"

Ikki thought about it for a minute, "Yeah, let's go! Hey creepy maids come watch the baby while were gone."

"Okay! Have fun!"

As the two walk out and headed to the car Ikki stopped. "Akito…"

"Yea?"

"Did- Did they just come out from freezer?"

"…T-they did……"

Awkward

"Just keep walking!" Ikki said hurrying Akito along to the car.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Yay I updated!

Okay so for those of you who are wondering what the hell Bacchus is singing , It their them song. Everything except the 'We are the dark drama club~" I just added that in cuz it popped into my head.

Here is the translation:

All: This world is a stageEverything is a playWe love to write our script in the sandand it disappear into wind

Every person plays a role in lifeDreams carved in like ice to melt away with our passion

Macbeth: I'm not certain of several things butRuling those is what I will become!Yes, this is Macbeth!

Hamlet: So, who is this lowly servant to be?Playing a decadent who went mad in a castleYes, I am just like Hamlet!

All: So, now is the acclamation of the momentWhere we bask in audience's applause!

Puck: I live to be on the stageI wonder what I'll do? A carefree person!The jokester Puck!

Romeo: I want to escape reality with you

Juliet: But we die due to lies because

Romeo & Juliet: we truly loved each other

Romeo: Yes, Romeo and

Juliet: Juliet!

All: So, now is the acclamation of the momentWhere we bask in audience's applause!

And that's what their saying. Thx for reading!

Love

Lady Kitara


	28. AN: Gomen

A/N:

ATTENTION!

SpiritHeartsFanClub on DeviantArt has drawn out Akito and Agito's maids and to give her thanks I shall put the link HERE

deviant /art/Amaya-and-Kyoko-137302835

Also I will be posting the next chapter in about three days. It's not that I won't write its just I had writters block.

Love

Lady Kitara


	29. Chapter 28

Lady's fanfic is called: The Water's Wings

I don't own Air Gear

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"I want to die a slow and painful death…."

"Nope. Put it on."

"Why do you hate me so much?! don't you love me anymore?! Maybe I'll run away to no where and die alone as people watch my poor soul fade into darkness!"

"Shut up."

"You hate me don't you?1 You Don't want my happiness!"

"Hamlet, you lost the bet so put it on!"

"NO! Help! Murder! Fire! Rape!"

"Why you little! Put it on!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Puck was outside walking at and could only sigh. Macbeth had been trying to get Hamlet into that bathing suit all morning. They had made plans to go to the beach with Kogarasumaru and so the hectic morning began. Romeo was searching for Juliet who had took off to hide and Macbeth was after Hamlet.

"And I thought I was the strange one. Come on! Were gonna be late!" Puck yelled out through the house.

"I'm not going!" came two loud voices.

Puck laughed, "You just gave away you're hiding spot Juliet!"

"Found you!"

"No…!"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Ikki-kun where should we put the stuff?" Akito asked.

"By the ocean."

They set it up not close but not to far way and luckily the beach wasn't too crowded. After all that was done they changed into their suits and waited for the others. Soon after the rest of their team arrived. The Spitfire came along with others.

They spent about two hours on a sand castle that Akito insisted had to be built. After it was done Ikki sat down to watch everyone when Akito hopped up happily and walked to two people Ikki could barly make out. When the y got closer hr reconizsed the thrre of the five and then knew who the oor suffering fools where.

"I always knew Juliet was into that but you Hamlet?!" Ikki laughed his head off.

"SHUT UP! AHHH!"

Everyone covered their ears. The five had come and two where in female bathing suiots and muttering death under their breaths.

"See Ikki kun? I'm not the only one in a this kind of suit!" Akito cheered and spun around in front of the too red beat Shakespearns.

After yells complaints and Romeo killing people for looking at Juliet longer then they should have the real party started. They stayed until it was almost passed one. Then everyone headed it out except Bacchus, since they enjoy the darkness.

When they got home Akito went and checked up on the baby and was happy to know that Naoki was asleep. Getting ready for bed Akito noticed something on his dresser.

'You forgot about the wedding didn't you?'

"Yeah.. It's in about three weeks. Oh, Agito I don't know what to do. I gotta go find a dress and plan everything and… Ikki-kun! What do you think?"

"ZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZ"

'THAT FOOL!'

Akito giggled. "It's okay, he had along day. Hey Agito let's go over some lans before the wedding."

'Fine. I want a shark cake,'

"Okay!" Akito giggled again as he took the papers to the bed and spread them out beside Ikki. They spent a few hours going over them before falling asleep. Later they woke up cuddled into their lovers arms, warm and safe. What work them was a babies cry. Getting up Akito made his way to the nursery to feed the child. Letting out Agito for the walk he rested.

Agito, already used to the new wealth and comfort held his arms out and up and a blue silk robe was wrapped around him. Tilting his head slightly his hair was pulled back into a losses pony tail. Then lifting up his feet a little higher the usual slippers appeared on the, and holding out one hand came a bottle and in the other a baby blanket.

Getting to the double doors they opened for him and inside was a rocking chair with soft pillows. Getting closer the crib side was down. Sitting in the chair he waited for the baby to be placed in his arms before feeding it/ a few times he stopped to let air back into the bottle. One so the baby could breath right and two so air went into the bottle making it easier for the child to fed.

Switching the patch over Akito finshed the job. Since the baby had been changed a few minutes before and was now rocked to sleep he placed the baby back in the crib. Walking out the same thing happened as befor but this time backwards.

Aktio made it back to his room and crawled into the bed. "Thak you, Kyoko, Amaya,"

"You are welcome, young master."

"You two should come to my wedding…" Akito driffted off and was cover and in a instant the maids were gone as if they had never been there.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Yay new chapter!

Im so tired right now… good night… *Plop! Dead…*

Love

Lady Kitara and DPshadow


	30. Chapter 30

Lady Kitara's Water's Womgs

Disclaimer: I don't own Air Gear or the Air Gear musical

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"It's cold!"

"Young master, Akito please don't move"

"But it cold… Ah! Now it's hot!"

Grams walked in. "Are you maids bathing him or killing him?"

They bowed. "No, ma'am. Were are just preparing young Akito/Agito for the uke party tonight."

"Oh yes, the night before the wedding sure came fast. Clean him up good,"

"Ahhh! I'm cold!"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"I thought I was going to die Agito,"

'Stupid maids! What did they put on us?!'

"Oh, this is a old fashion night gown. They said we're going to wear it tonight since it kind of looks like a dress,"

'Blah!'

"Agito?"

'What?'

"What do you think's going to happen after we marry Ikki-kun?"

"The wedding night."

Akito blushed as he heard Agito laughing at him.

Later they headed to the kitchen where Grams was waiting for them. She was sitting there with a list of things to go over before the party and the wedding list.

"I want pink roses as my bouquet,"

"Alright. Now then tell me dear, where do you want to get married again?"

"In a special place. Somewhere simple and calm but stands out and it noticed forever."

"Hm, I think I know that place. Go on dears I think Ikki is looking for you,"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Why the hell are you here?!" Ikki yelled.

He had just finished taking a well deserved nap, had made out with his lovers and then had a great training session and ordered a pizza, but when the door rang who was at the door? Of course the two people who always stole Akito and Agito attention.

"Is Akito here?" Juliet asked took his hands down from his ears.

"Nope."

Hamlet pointed passed him, "Then who is walking behind you?"

"Yay! Juliet and Hamlet!" Akito cried and ran to them and hugging them. "I missed you guys!"

"It's only been two freaking day……."

"What Ikki-kun?"

"Nothing!" Ikki stood up straight, "Anyway me and Akito and Agito have things to do so if you don't mind leave. Now."

"Ikki, we can do that latter. Anyway, come on guys I want to show you where that party is going to be tonight," Akito smiled and started to walk away.

"If their coming to night why are they here early?"

"I need help making the food." Akito cheerfully said.

Ikki held his hands up as if to surrender. "You win. Don't set the mansion on fire."

"I won't"

Ikki could swear he heard the two actors crying as they walked into the kitchen. Laughing to himself Ikki walked off to find the rest of his team so they could go over a few things before there next battle.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Ding Dong.

"Their here!" Akito squealed as he ran to the door and before he could even get five feet away from it it was thrown open by the crazy maids who scarily weren't seen.

"Come in everybody!"

And so the party began. The music blasted and the lights flashed as the room they were having it in tuned into what looked like a night club.

"Wooo!" Agito yelled as he had gotten into the mood of partying.

Everything was going well and Grams had been their to watch over her soon to be grandson in law and with the help of the maids she haired.

"Now, my dears," the old woman said. "You must promise me to care over him even unto death… He is very young and very sweet… I know something is going to happen so take care of him."

"Yes, Ma'am, as you wish,"

In the middle of the room Akito was happily dancing without noticing the sad look on Grams face.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Omg! What's going to happen to poor little Akito/Agito?!

Why is Grams so sad about it?!

Why can't Lady update faster?!

Lol

Comments r loved.

Love

Lady Kitara


	31. What's Wrong with Agito?

Lady Kitara's Water's Wings

Disclaimer: I don't own Air Gear or the Air Gear musical

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"White or blue?"

"Blue!"

"Right or left?"

"Left!"

"Three or four?"

"Four!"

"how many?"

"Twenty!"

The whole mansion was in a panic. People were running this way and that and stuff was falling, things breaking, and Grams and Gramps shouting at everyone.

Agito who was not allowed to get up from the over sized chair that was cover in white sheets. As the brides to be they had been told not to left a figure. Agito didn't mind too much until he tried to get water and the maids kept him there even after he ordered them to let him go.

Grams had gave them orders and they took orders from Grams as a higher person and had to stop the violent shark.

"Let me get up!"

"Forgive us young master but we must obey the elder Master."

Cursing Agito slumped back. Switching over with Akito he went to sleep. Akito leaned back comfortably. He was feeling rather tired compared to Agito.

After a few hours of watching the two elders grown ups yell at everyone he bean to drift off. For some reason he had a feeling that if he went to sleep he would feel better.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Ikki was getting ready for the wedding by going out to battle!

After fighting and winning a few embalms he headed home to see what was happening. Once there he noticed that things were really coming together.

"I'm back! Akito, Agito-!"

BAM!

"Where the fuck have you been?!"

Ikki lay on the floor with the platter of what may have been for the reception after the party all over his head. Jumping to his feet Ikki threw the platter off his head.

"What the hell?!"

"Your late you jack ass!" Agito yelled and willed around. "You could have called!"

"What?! I'm back an hour early!"

Agito gritted his teeth and stomped up to a wall and began to kick it. Ikki not knowing why the shark was upset he rushed over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Agito, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Agito!"

"Shut the f- mph!"

Ikki kissed him hard and forced the mouth open. Their battled but Agito gave in and enjoyed the fiery kiss that would leave him panting for air. When the crow did let him go he calm and blushing.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong?"

Agito turned away and switched the patch over.

"Ikki-kun! Aki wants a kiss too,"

"Alright,"

After the kiss Ikki asked what was wrong with Agito.

"I'm not sure. Agi won't tell me," Akito pouted. "I can feel he's upset and I think sad? I can make out the emotions as well as I should."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"No."

"What?!" Akito screamed at the top of his lungs. "But you guys are my best friends!"

"We're not wearing dresses!" Bothe Juliet and Hamlet yelled.

"I can understand Hamlet, but Juliet you have a girl name!"

"I'm still a guy and I wont wear it!" Juliet said as he walked away.

Akito spent the whole day trying to convince them to wear the dresses. After a long day he had not be able to get them to do it and they just ending up wearing nice suits… which meant they were going to be in their other vampire looking suits which they insisted did not look like the battles suits.

"At lest their coming…" Akito said as he walked out of the gate from their house, "Hey Agito?"

'What?'

"Are you okay?"

'I'm fine.'

"Then why are you so mad?"

'I'm not mad!'

Akito winced. Even if they shared a body when of them yelled it was as loud as a normal person's yell. Covering his ears he waited for Agito to finish his ranting on how everyone said he was mad and how he wasn't, but everyone could tell it was a lie.

"Okay, I'm sorry I asked! I'm just worried about you!" Akito rubbed his ears as the shouting stop.

'Let's just get home!'

"Okay, okay…"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Ikki-kun, do you know what's wrong with Agi?"

Ikki shook his head. They both were laying on their bed and trying to figure out what was bothering Agito. For a long time they didn't.

"Akito, let me see Agito for a little while,"

"Sure, Ikki,"

"What do you want?!"

Ikki wasn't fazed, instead he grabbed the small shark and held him tight. No matter how much the scrams cussing and violet marks Agito left on Ikki's arms from his biting, Ikki wouldn't let go and when the shark was too tired to fight he loosed his grip enough for his lover to comfortable.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing!"

Ikki didn't give up and it took a whole night to get Agito to a lest let him know that there was something bugging him but other then that he kept falling a sleep to avoid Ikki's question and after being woken up a number a times Ikki let him sleep but was determined to find out what was bothering the small fang king before the wedding.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Love

Lady Kitara


	32. Agito?

Lady Kitara's Water's Wings

Disclaimer: I don't own Air Gear or the Air Gear musical

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Agito paced around the house wanting to be alone. However that was impossible because his lighter half was asking him what was wrong and wouldn't let it go.

"It's nothing Akito!"

'I know its something, please just tell me!'

"NO! Just be quiet for a little bit so I can think!"

'Okay, ten minutes but them I'm coming back…..' Akito soon drifted to sleep.

Agito glad to be rid of him for a little while continued to walk around the huge mansion. Today was very important. Why was this day so important?

Because it was the wedding day,

Looking around him he realized he had not been paying attention to where he was going and was now in what look like an old part of the house. Noticing the long two double doors that looked like it might a library.

Wondering what it was he opened it and wondered in. inside it was an old room. It had a desk and on it a huge white book that was decorated with all kinds of white ruffles. Looking back to make sure there wasn't anyone there and calling out the names of the maids. When they didn't pop out he went into the room and closed it.

Taking the book took it to the old Victorian sofa and opened it. At first it was just a blank page that had a W. D. on it. Another page showed a very beautiful woman around twenty or a little older all dressed in an old wedding dress. The veil covered her face and he couldn't make it out.

The next paged showed her holding her bouquet in front of her. Under the veil you could see her smiling lips. Flipping the next page he saw that the weeding was being held outside, much like the soon to be wedding. A lot people where at this wedding.

Next was a man in a suit and where he was standing it looked like he was the groom. He was smiling wide and next to him more people. Then the next one showing her walking down the ale.

It was the whole story of the weeding told through pictures. As he went through it he saw the wedding, the reception, the honey moon and then the first born child along with two other children.

"Do you like the pictures Agito?"

Looking up he saw Grams enter and the maids closing the doors behind.

"Yeah… Who's this woman?"

"That's me on my wedding day,"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, it was about fifty years ago,"

"Fifty? Wait how old are you?"

"I'm seventy-three,"

"Hmm…" Agito looked back at the beginning of the book. "How was it? Your wedding?"

"Wonderful. Although there was a few things that happened like the food being late and all, but that was it. What's the matter dear? Are you having second thoughts?"

"No. Hmm?"

Agito looked closer and noticed two very familiar people in the background who looked exactly like his maids! Only they had old fashion maid outfits!

"Grams?"

"Yes?"

"when did you get married?"

"When I was twenty-three,"

"Did you have maids like me and Akito?"

"Yes, I did."

Agito looked up in thought, 'The maids are like twenty plus fifty equals… their seventy?! What the hell?! They look like their twenty!

"Oh, are you thinking their the same maids? No, dear, you maids are their grand children. It's a family business and are loyal till the very end."

"Where are they now? We haven't seen them,"

"They died years ago. I was almost killed by a shooter and they protected me. You see once they become you loyal guards thy never leave you until they die. What's the matter dear?"

Agito looked away, "Would they do that for me? Give up their lives?"

"Yes. But I assure you they are better then their grandmothers. It think its because they started training since they were four," she smirked as she whispered it,

Agito only sighed and looked back at the wedding pictures. Confused feelings mixed in his eyes along with wondering.

Grams frowned slightly and then sat on an old over stuffed chair. "Come here child. I know what will make you feel better."

Agito complied but kept the huge book with him. Standing in front of her he wondered what she was going to say,

Swoosh!

Agito eye widen in shocked. She had just pulled him into her lap and was cradling like a child! Not being able to move or react like he would usaly do, since she is old he loked at her in shock.

"My mother held me like this the morning of my wedding. I slept in hers arms knowing that I would always be safe. My dear, I may be pasted my time but if you want I can be your mother. I already see you as my child,"

Agito, hearing the kind words lowered his head looking down at the book. Sighing softly he closed his eyes and leaned into her mothering embrace. He had never expatriated the feeling of having a loving mother. Slowly he drifted off to sleep.

Akito had wittedness everything and was beaming. He was happy that Agito was happy and that they now had a mother. Smiling happily Akito went back to sleep muttering 'I love you mommy,' and rested before that wedding that was going to held at four that day.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Yay!

Love

Lady Kitara


	33. Getting Ready for the Wedding

I don't own Air Gear

--

Akito shifted as he heard voices talking. They sounded far away but they were calling his name. he wanted to wake up but he was so warm so comfortable in grams loving arms. A mother's warmth. Something they had never had in the history of his life.

Suddenly hr felt… wet???

"Huh?!"

"Young master, you are in your bath."

"When did I get in?"

"We put you in. you wouldn't wake up, so we had to hurried. Kyoko says we have to clean you up! Your weddings in an hour!"

--

Akito giggle when the dress was put on him. It was like a warm glove. Perfect for his small body. It was beautiful. The lace sparkled every time the light hit it.

Akito was surprised when the light make up was applied. It was so light it looked just like his on face with nothing but blush.

Giggle as the gloss was painted onto his lips. Then the long with rose lace petals see through gloves over his hands and stopped just before his arms. His hairs was lightly pulled back his hair letting his bangs hang over his face.

Then the small crown was placed with the veil up and let is flow over his face hiding his face. The stocking where next and then the small high heels that where plain yet fancy. A necklace with a old fashion locket. Playing with it he tried to open it but it would open.

"Young, Master,"

Akito looked up at Kyoko who he could see her a little bit. Then suddenly her hand snatched into the veil and was removed . His vision shifted.

"What are you doing?!" Agito hissed.

"Young, Master Ikki said it was too be. Both shall walk."

--

Akito and Agito breath in deeply as they stood by the door. The flutters won't leave them and soon the doors would be opened. The music and the guest where chatting to themselves.

On the other side Ikki stood there waiting for it to began. He was nervous and was slightly annoyed that almost all of the teams had shown up. As the room filled up and he swore the maids where popping and out of places and then would doge anyone who may have seen them.

Grams stood up and spread her arms up. "Attention, the wedding shall began. Please silence,"

The garden where the wedding was being held. The light showed perfectly and the grass green and the light pink flowers bloomed everywhere.

The doors open and everyone looked. The shark lightly blushed and moved slowly down the light blue carpet. Breathing in slowly he made it too Ikki they took each other's hands. Gramps was the one marrying them since he had married people before.

"We are gathered here today in holy-"

"YOUNG MASTERS!"

A banging sounds was the only sound that they heard before all hell broke looses.

--

Love

Lady Kitara

PS: ima not updating till I get five reviews. Last few times I got none. Plz review I'm desperate


	34. Bang!

I don't own Air Gear or the Air Gear musicals.

--

Screams and shouts could be heard everywhere as people scrambled for safely. There was people in such chaos that everyone separated form heir teams, family, and friends.

Akito and Agito didn't what was going on but Amaya was holding tight to his arm and was rushing him into the house as Kyoko was violently shooting as some invisible target. The clicking of her gun reload was fallowed as others who worked as maids and butlers also came out ready to fight.

They looked back to see Kyoko standing over Grams and Gramps who where on the floor taking cover. This was not something for them to see as they let out a scream for the old couple.

"Run, Dears!" Grams scream. "Don't worry about us!"

"Young masters hurry into the house!"

---

"Kyoko, my dears!"

"Their safe ma'am. Amaya will take change of them!"

--

"Into the shelter! I must help the Masters!" Amaya forced them in to the room and locked it behind her as she ran back into the line of fire.

--

"AMAYA! LET US!"

Minutes passed like hours. It was like time had stood still. Akito couldn't hear anything. It was silent since the door had closed shut. Agito had banged on the door. Then they had combined their strength as the desperate feeling sank in deeper.

This unbelievable feeling that was tearing them apart and the heart breaking with each moment. Tears streamed down.

"Amaya! Amaya! My baby! Please, Amaya! Bring me my baby!" Akito screamed as hard as he could.

"Please! I'm begging you! Amaya…! AMAYA…!"

Agito cou8ldn'ty shake the feeling that shook them to an unimaginable fear.

"Naoki! NAOKI!"

--

Teams fought as best they could all their will and might put into it. Most were forced to fight with other teams because everyone was separated.

Strangers where there dressed all in dark purple and white. They had guns with rubber bullets that hit and since no one was very prepared for a battle it was hard to fight against them. It continued until something happened. No one was sure but a single shot was fired and they fighting stopped.

--

Agito had managed to somehow loosen the bolts on the door and they set to work on it until the door fell strangely to it side allowing them freedom. Not wasting anytime they hurried in fear up to the nursery. The stairs seemed to be growing with each step that was taken. When the last step did end it was the hall way that seemed to stretched .

Double doors slammed opened and to the horror of them the baby crib empty. The small birds above sing a soft tune in peace.

A scream filled the room.

--

"Young Master?" A whisper was said below in the chaos.

--

"Noaki?! Noaki?! Where are you?! Noaki?!"

Where? Where? Where? Where? Where?! Where?! Where?! WHERE?! WHERE?!

--

Ikki looked around trying to find whoever had started this as he beat two people at a time. He had no worries for his lovers for he knew that the maids who put him somewhere safe.

--

"Noaki!" They cried holding the small baby to them. "Your okay! We're sorry we made you cry, shh, it's alright, shh…"

The baby had been hidden in a small secret room inside the nursery. In his mouth had been a warm bottle of milk with honey. It was to make sure he was quite and that no one could find him. When they had screamed out of far it had startled the baby into crying and it had been reviled where he was.

Once the found the room they had trouble getting in as it was to keep them out but somehow they got it open. Now the fear was gone and replaced with a new fear. Where to hide with a baby?"

--

Ikki punched the guy in the face before ducking from an oncoming attack. There was so many and so little of the teams being able to work together. Since they had to work together it was almost impossible. Turning to his side he saw Kyoko and Amaya getting Gramps and Grams into the house and out of the fire.

"Alright! Let's finish this! You bastards are gonna pay for ruining this wedding!"

--

Running was the onl,y thing that they could do. Then in their rung they saw two elderly people enter into a room.

"Grams! Gramps!"

"My dears! Oh my Dears!"

They crushed them in a hug that they never wanted to l;eave but the urgent need made they pull back after a few moment.

"Please… Take care of Noaki… We have to go help," They handed over their baby.

"No! Akito! Agito! Come back!" Gramps voice was heard.

"KYOKO!"

"Yes, Master!"

--

A single shoot ended the fight and those and purple fled from the sight. A murder was not part pf the plan. It wasn't. they where to take a prisoner and a baby. No the body slowly falling to the ground was not part of the plan.

And the future Sky King wasn't to be running that fast towards that body.

--

"Shh, little Angel. Your mommy will be back soon and this'll be over. Hush, my sweet." Grams whispered gentely to the crying baby.

"There, there, little one.. Your mommy is tough. He be back in a few minutes." Gramps added. "It's going to be alright."

--

Blood covered the whit wedding dress in splats and blotches.. The crimson color was too much to bear. The golden eyes wide in shock as he slide slowly to the ground, body clung in coldness. Throat dry had gotten dryer and this scen would no prssce. It just couldn't be…

"Aki! Agi!"

Ikki wrapped his arms around the shaking body and held him as tight as he could. "You okay… thank god."

"I…Ikki…?" Their voice had combined as both talked in shocked horror.

"Shh, don't say anything. It'll be alright…" Ikki gritted his teeth and lifted them and rushed to get his love far away from that place.

But the golden eyes looked over his shoulders continued to stare.

"Dying… is dying…"

"No…" Ikki said quietly. "She's dead."

"Kyoko… Onee-chan…."

Then everything went black as the sun took it's last look upon this ugly battle.

--

O.o

Five reviews plz for the next chapter.

Love

Lady Kitara


	35. Chapter 35

I don't own Air Gear

--

Amaya placed a wet towel on her young master head and then went back to guarding the room which held his unmoving form.

--

Ikki sat with his Team at the table. They stay silent as they wondered who could have done this. To utterly destroy the happy day. To kill a person. To cause Akito/Agito to hide with in their mind and refusing to return.

After a few hours of wondering Gramps entered the room and handed Ikki a paper that reviled everything. On the sheet of paper it was a copy of a court document that cleared Akito/Agito's brother from the death plenty.

Kaito was free.

--

"_This was the Shakespearean story.."_

--

"Damn it!" Ikki took off on his AT's as the others fallowed.

They rushed down the streets searching for Kaito. The streets where lined with the street lights and the patches where dark. No wasting to much time they figured there was only on way to search the complete darkness. Heading to the mansion they stopped in front of it but Ikki kept going and managed to break into the door. There he saw something shocking. Kazu and the other two ran in and where met with the same shock.

Inside was… nothing.

Everything in the home was gone. As if no one had every lived there. As they looked into the home they could see that everything seemed to have aged. The walls no longer off white like there should have been but faded yellow. Dusted cover floors and windows. It looked liked it had been that way for over twenty years.

"Excuse me?"

They turned to see a middle aged woman standing there. "Can you tell me why you broke down the door? This place Is old as it is."

"Oh, sorry ma'am," Kazu said.

"Where is Team Bacchus?" Ikki interrupted.

"Who?"

"The crazy gay guys who live here and are in love with Shakespeare play and crap."

"I'm sorry but… no one's lived here for years. I've been trying to sell this place forever."

Their eyes widen.

"Wait! We came here before and they where here and we even hang out! Where are they?!"

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry but the last family to live here was thirty years ago. I'm sorry but you have to leave."

--

"Young master, you need to wake up." Amaya said.

Of course there was no response. Since they death of her cousin she had been unable to wake their Young Master. This was bad. If Kyoko was alive she would already have a way to wake him she had worked this before. Her ears picked up a whine.

The young Master Noaki was awake and needed another feeding. They baby hadn't been eating well. They only milk they could give him was from a bottle. Before the Young Master Noaki drank from his mother's milk. Now they milk came from a can and it was a huge switch from breast milk to can milk. Then an idea struck her. Gathering the small baby she placed him in the small crib next to her Master's bed and did something a servant should never do.

She let the baby cry. She let him cry with huger. His need to be feed was [painful and so he cried long and hard. They cries go louder and louder.

--

'_Noaki?'_

"_Waaaahhhha! Waaaahhhhaaaa!"_

'_Noaki!'_

--

Ikki couldn't believe it. Bacchus had disappeared. There was no sign they had ever existed. No wasting Time Ikki headed off to find Kaito. He wanted him dead this time. Skating as fast as he could back to the house to check on Akito/Agito he stopped in front when he saw Amaya standing there. She pointed to the room that held his love. Her face was unreadable.

Rushing in he was shocked. Akito was awake and was feeding the baby but tears slid form his face. Like a he had finally come to terms that someone was murdered in front of him.

"_Akito!" _

"…_Ikki…-kun…"_

_Akito was pulled into a tight hug but not enough to harm the baby. Ikki stayed there hugging his lover and kissed him softly. _

"_It's okay Akito, it's gonna be okay,"_

"_Ikki… Agito won't wake up…"_

_--_

_Ikki could leave Akito alone for a moment. It seemed like the other had a break down and was unable to snap out of it. It had been a few days and yet they could wake up Agito. They had confirmed that he was still there but was so far that he couldn't hear them. Akito had tried so many times to talk to him. It never seemed to work._

_Now They had moved to somewhere else in Japan thanks to Grams and gramps. So now in their new temporary home they had set up a room to keep others out. Ikki knew he had to do something soon but where was Kaito? As far as they knew he was hiding in the underworld. And one of the few team who knew about it had… ceased to exists. At first he thought he was going crazy but as it turned out that others had wondered just where did Bacchus disappeared too?_

_--_

_Akito laid against Ikki feeling numb. He had just came back from trying to get Agito. He didn't know why Agito had been so scared of that he had to retreat so far back or why he was able to come back after hearing Noaki. _

_Closing his eyes he wished things would be back to normal when he woke up. _

_--_

_Love_

_Lady Kitara_


	36. Mermaid

I don't own Air Gear or the Air Gear musicals

---

Agito was surrounded by water. The swirling water was different from last time it had blood mixed with the swirls. This time it was clear water. Nothing like it should be. Walking through the water he was looking for Akito. No matter where he went he couldn't find him.

Looking back he was wondering where the hell the blood was. It was bothering him but at the same time it felt right. Pressing on he continued.

Inside their mind it was huge. He thought he had been to all the parts but seeing this made him think that maybe he had wondered into where Akito unusually stayed. It might be. Still if it was then Akito had to be around somewhere in there. After many hours of looking he began to think that maybe Akito wasn't there.

--

Kazu walked down the street. His best friend was in so much pain. One of their own team mates was half gone literally, Bacchus seemed to have ceased to be in the world. Spitfire was somewhere in the U.S. and they had not idea how to find Kaito.

I didn't know what Ikki was planning or what was going to happen. So he continued to walk down the street keeping an ear out for anything. Then he heard giggling. Stopping he looked around. There was silence and then he heard it again. Wondering where it was coming from he walked to the trees.

He was going through the trees and came upon a wall. It was old and had vines from plants and what may have been roses spilling out of it like a waterfall. Then he heard a far off voice say.

"_Drink your tea Ariel." the giggling voice said._

'Woops. don't wanna ruin a kids tea party. Better leave.' He left.

--

Ikki was standing there watching as Grams and Gramps had the best doctor come and look over his shark. Of course they said they could help but they needed him to be there the second Agito opened his eyes or it could back fire and then both the sharks would be lost in their minds.

--

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Ringo whined as she skated.

If it had been anyone else but Ikki who had asked she would have said no. so here she was searching for Kaito and keeping her eyes out for certain people she hated. Frowning she skated up to a building. Scanning it she was sure no on was around-

"Hey."

"Huh?" She looked down.

"Be careful, you might fall."

Ringo looked at a small boy who was standing in the middle of the park. He was smiling at her as if he had been looking for her.

"Hey, kid you shouldn't be wondering around here at night. Go home."

"I can't go by myself. I waiting for someone." He said and walked off to sit on the swing. "Besides it's too dark to see where home is."

Ringo had a bad feeling but a small child out like this. If something was lurking around then she had to get him out of it before the battle. She could sense something but couldn't pinpoint it.

"Come on, I'll take you home" She jumped down.

"But I have to wait." The boy insisted.

"No can do! Move brat!"

She forced him to move which was her mistake. In an instant she felt the aura come down upon her and she jumped into battle until the darkness caught her.

She woke with a throbbing headache. When she tried to move she felt something rustle. Looking down she was shocked to see that she was wearing an old fashion dress. Old! It looked like it was made hundreds of years ago.

"What?!" She was tied to a chair. Her shoulders back to keep them straight and something making her sit like the woman who wore corsets.

"Your voice it so loud. A lady shouldn't yell like that."

"You!" Ringo looked at the boy and thanks to the lights that lit this small part she swore she saw…

"Do not yell," He hushed. "The tea party is starting." he smiled and turned away. "And your our guest."

She was ready to yell when lights began to light the whole garden. It was beautiful. It was like something that was in a fairy tale. Flowers, fountains, lovely tae sets from all over the world set in the most perfect of ways. Plates, snacks, perfect placed shaped napkins.

"What in the…"

"Welcome ,Crazy Apple, to out Tea Party."

She looked up as small boys came into view and she nearly screamed. "You… you look…"

In front of her stood what looked like a mini version of Bacchus. had similar outfits but these mixed with old fashion clothing. But the faces, the eyes, and the color streaks.

"Your our guest so please make yourself at home." Mini Juliet said.

Before she could say anything a gag was put on her my the mini Macbeth.

"Who is she?" Hamlet asked. "She Can't be Alice. Alice was here last night."

"Can't be a snow white either." Mini Puck said.

"Looks like an Ariel to me." Mini Macbeth said.

"Of course." Mini Romeo said. "All she's missing is a few… Accessories."

Ringo couldn't move as they surrounded her and took her glasses. Then she felt something being put on her face as one held her head forward and then they pushed it down and began to mess with her hair. Then suddenly her glasses where back and Mini Juliet held a mirror to her face. They had redone her make up and hair so she would look like that mermaid.

Then she could see what was different about this Bacchus. unlike the older ones they had dark make up applied under their eyes. All black. They set up their part and where about three place seat away front her but talked to her as if she was that mermaid and even served her tae. Of course it was stupid because they had her tied up. They talk and laughed among themselves. After an hour she heard footstep and tried to get help but the bonds seemed so tight for cloth. He hops crushed when they walked away.

"Hey.. Drink your tea Ariel." one of the min's said.

She was looked at them with a glare and they just laughed it off. She had to get away. Just what the hell was this?! And was it Team Bacchus behind it all?

--

Love

Lady Kitara


	37. Tea Party for Simca

I don't own Air gear or the Air Gear musicals.

--

Ringo pulled at the bonds that held her. To her surprise they had tied her up with chains disguised a soft silk. Thinking she could slip out of the slink she was caught of guard. When she yanked it she fell over on her side of the chair. Shockingly they had been smart enough to put a small bar. Any sudden movement would make her fall over. Cursing she tried again to get losses. Since the five had gone off somewhere she saw the chance to escape.

"She fell down."

Looking up she saw the Mini Puck eating a cookie. Next to him was Mini Juliet. He had a tablet and was drawing on it.

"She must be tired." Mini Juliet said

"Yeah,"

--

"I swear I'll kill you…"

Ikki laughed at Agito's weak reply as he crushed him in a hug. They ha done it. The doctors had managed to pulled Agito back and now they had all been reunited.

Hugging and kissing Agito he pushed aside everything that happened . Taking his lover back to their room he laid him down to rest. They didn't sleep but enjoyed one another company.

"They stabbed me." Agito whispered in his sleepiness.

"It was just a needle."

--

Simca was slightly angry that Ikki had stayed by the Fang King and she was out trying to find Spitfire. She wanted a trim just so she be around him.

Skating towards where spitfire might be she heard something.

_"Come join our tea party in the green forest~ _

_We have tons of sweet of course it's the best~,"_

"Kids singing? This late at night?"

Suddenly something smelt really sweet. It was like a bakery had just starting cooking. Wondering where this came from she fallowed it until she came to a park.

"Over here, over here,"

"Hurry up, hurry up,"

She whipped around to see two children standing dimly in the light.

"It's starting," Said one.

"We have a seat just for you."

Simca couldn't explain just what was happening but she felt the need to fallow them as they walked into a part of the forest,. She felt the kids each take one of her hands. They walked and walked until they came to what looked like a castle door. It opened and inside it was like a castle garden. It was so beautiful. The pink tae set matched her perfectly.

"Here's your crown," Said the small child one the left held it up a princess crown with glitter.

"And you guest should be here shortly." said the other.

In a trance like she let the crown be put on her head and she smiled happy as she was sat on the main chair. Her tea was served and it was so sweet. Someone placed a cherry pie next her and set a small fork there. Wondering just who these kids where she looked at him. For a second she couldn't place him.

Where had she seen purple eyes before? And old fashion outfits…? And strange color streaks…

"WHAT!" she screamed in realization and since she shoved the hot pie it burned the Mini Hamlet's arm.

"Itai!" he cried out and rubbed his arm.

"She's no fun any more!" Mini Puck yelled from his seat.

Mini Macbeth shoved her back into her seat. "Noise too."

Mini Juliet tended to the burn on Mini Hamlet's arm. "There all better,"

"No it's not!" Mini hamlet cried again. "It hurt a lot!"

"Since, she messed up this party, I think it's best to find someone else to this event." Mini Romeo said with an evil smirk. "Of course we can continue this one… if she was silent."

Before she could say anything a gag was on her and was tied to tight she knew she would have bruises on the sides of her lips.

Mini Romeo smirked again and then snapped his fingers. To her horror she saw the side kicks wheeling out chairs similar to hers but in then held Ringo and Kururu . They too had been tied up and couldn't move of talk. Some kind og band was holding their heads up. Then she felt a pulled and her head was placed in place.

"Itai… Itai…" Continued Mini Hamlet as he held onto Mini Juliet.

"Hamlet…" Mini Romeo pretty much growled out in anger. "I know you like attention and you get the most from my Juliet but it's time you let go. Now."

Reluctantly Mini Hamlet did and returned to his seat and wanting sympathy from an side kick who gave it to him. Hey, he did want to die! These Minis where as scary as the older ones! Only they didn't know how to stop when they started something.

Smiling Mini Romeo Held up his tea cup. "Welcome to our Party, Alice, Ariel and to our new guest, princess Sakura.

'Their out of their minds…' the three girls thought as they all tried to get away.

--

Mawhhahahaha!

Love

Lady Kitara


	38. Pie

I don't own Air Gear or the Air Gear Musicals.

--

"Ikki=kun, look! Naoki can sit up by himself now!" Akito smiled.

Ikki came over to see the small baby sitting and trying to crawl. "Hey, you right."

"It's so sweet. Oh, Ikki-kun lets take a picture,"

Ikki got the camera and together they took pictures of their baby until the film ran out. It had been about two weeks since Akito and Agito had returned to normal. Although Ikki could still see the look in their eyes when they called their maids… Maid to help them with something.

As Ikki had to tell Akito about Bacchus leaving. About Kaito being out and about them hunting him down with Gramps and Grams help.

But what bothered everyone the most was who let Kaito free and more importantly why wasn't he dead. He should have been dead.

"Hey, I know who we can ask." Agito said as he switched over and placed the baby in his lap. "Akira would know where he is."

Ikki looked up in thought. "you sure?"

"Yeah."

--

When Team Kogarasumaru got to where Akira was or should have been they saw his home was… abandoned. Everything was there but it looked like the man had just left. They had heard of people disappearing lately and so far they knew the three girls had not been found.

Kazu looked around and noticed something strange. "hey look at this. Its an card."

--

Akito was waiting outside. H had stayed hidden in case Kaito was around and watched as the others searched the home. Agito had fallen asleep. So here he was by himself hidden in the ally. Then he heard something. Looking up he recognized the song London bridge is falling down. It was played on what sounded like an very old music box.

Fallowing the music he was turned around in a four way ally way. Listening hard he fallowed the sounds until he came upon a door. Thinking it was rude to just walk in he knocked on the door and it opened. Inside was the most lovely party he had ever seen.

"A tea party." He smiled and walked it not noticing the doors close behind him. "Wow, these are so pretty…. It's Victorian."

--

"Akito! Agito! Where are you?!" Ikki yelled as he ran.

"Ikki-kun! We're over here!"

Akito was sitting on a park bench. He was eating a nicely cooled slice of strawberry pie that looked like it came out of a popular cook book. By his side was a small tea cup that was filled half way with hot chocolate in it,

"Where were you?"

"I was invited to a party! It was so much fun! I got a few snacks and got some small chews that are strawberries."

"Akito!"

Akito jumped as he looked at Ikki's angry eyes.

"Don't run off like that!" he yelled.

Tears showed on the smaller ones face. "I-I'm sorry… but I hadn't been out in so long and I.. I…"

Hugging his lover he hugged him. "Don't scare me like that again. Next time let me go with you."

--

Love

Lady Kitara


	39. Chapter 39

I don't own Air Gear or the Air Gear Musicals

--

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine… "

"Ten."

"I know what comes after nine!" Mini Puck yelled.

"Then say it!" Mini Macbeth yelled back.

"Stop fighting!"

"Shut up!" they both yelled.

"Waaahhaaa! Juliet their being mean to me…!"

"Stop fighting!" Mini Juliet stepped in.

"Stay out of it princess!"

"Yeah!"

…

Hamlet and Juliet looked at each other before. "ROMEO!"

"Enough. I think we need to take a trip and visit the grave."

Silence filled the air for a moment or two then they all raced to get ready. To them this was great to the four people tied to chair this was the most BEEPED up thing in the world!

Akira sat next to Ringo and Kururu. He had been on his way to find the missing girls when he had stumbled upon this place. Now he had just gone in to take a look but he set of an alarm and next thing he knew he was tied to a chair with a throbbing headache.

Now he was faced with a Mini Bacchus which made no sense in hell. As far as he knew you couldn't go back in time. But these ones seemed off of the real ones. They had the same sidekicks so it meant Bacchus was up to something. He also knew that Bacchus had been insane since they had gotten together . What needed to be done know was warn Kogarasumaru.

After all it hadn't been the first time Bacchus had betrayed another teams before. Now how to warn others?

--

"what is this?" Agito frowned at the light brown stuff in his cup that said 'Blood is apart of a balanced breakfast'.

"Tea." Said Amaya.

"I hate tea."

"It was on your drink list. It was at the very top, Young Master."

"It must have been Akito. I want coffee. Now."

Soon a hot cup was in front of him and he drank it as if it wasn't hot at all. He was feeling like coffee and what was strange was he wasn't a big coffee drinker. But today h wanted to drink and drink it until Ikki took it away and gave orders not to let him have anymore and now Agito was in a very bad mood.

Stomping around made him feel better. Soon he was walking down a path that he had never noticed before and he felt calm. Then he saw something he had never seen before. A small park hidden away. It looked like a good place to take a nap. He wasn't afraid of Kaito. So he laid down and went to sleep.

--

_London bridge is falling down, falling down_

_London bridge is falling down my fair lady_

--

Love

Lady Kitara


	40. Alice

I don't own Air gear or the Air gear Musicals.

--

The mist was hard to see through. It was dark. So dark you think you could get lost just by walking five feet away from each other. However the Minis walked together fine and made it to where they wanted to be. No one was around or was it?

--

Agito woke up from his nap to find himself sitting on a chair. A soft arm chair that was a very lovely ocean blue. Looking down he saw a tea cup sitting in front of him. He hated tea but for some reason it looked… tasty. The color looked like a light crimson color. Sipping it he tasted. It was a little bitter but it was a taste that he liked.

Sipping it more he felt relaxed in this place. Looking around at this garden he saw what looked like other people there. He could barely see them though. It was like a dream where you could see them but at the same time you didn't know who they where and at the same time you did.

How strange. It was a party. Much like Akito had told him about when he had this dream. Four people on each side of him. They seemed to be moving slowly but he could make out what they were trying to say. Thinking little of it he drank more of the tea and heard music playing. It as old musical. Classical.

"Here's some pie." Said someone to his left.

"Alice didn't want any today, so we saves the last piece for you. " Said a voice from his right.

--

Ringo wanted to kill him! Agito was entranced by the mist and wasn't seeing the four of them tied to chairs and wasn't evening seeing the Evil Mini Romeo and Juliet standing by him on either side of the Fang King.

--

Agito work up and was shocked to see it was dark. Very dark. What's more he was in his room. How did he get there? Sitting up he felt an arm around him. Snuggling into the strong arm of his lover he thought of what happened.

"Agito,"

Agito looked up.

Lips captured his on a fast kiss. Shocked he thought of hitting Ikki but when the other licked his lower lip he gave in. closing his eye he let the crow kiss him. He moaned when the crow hummed into the kiss. Shivering from the heated kiss he nearly lost his mind.

Then they heard a shuffle and steps running away.

'Grams…' Ikki thought and gathered Agito in his arms and began to run his fingers through the bluish hair.

--

"Tell me who you are!" Akira yelled at the small child drawing on the floor of this sick garden Tea party. "Answer you brat!"

The Mini Juliet continued to draw on his tablet. The others had gone to see the Fang King safety home and since he was tired he said he would watch their guests. Now that ws easy but he wondered just when they would return..

--

Ikki woke up a loud noise. A crashing noise and then suddenly a girl came running into the room. She looked at him and then dove onto the bed. Startled Agito did the first thing that came to his mind.

He shoved her away from then and then hugged himself onto Ikki.

The girl was crying and muttering something but due to her running her wods had mixed together.

"Kururu?"

"I'm not Alice!"

--

Love

Lady Kitara


	41. Welcome to the Show

I don't own Air Gear or the Air gear Musicals

--

Kururu was taken to the hospital. She kept muttering about a Tea Party with demon children and that they had been after someone else. A new guest to be Snow white. She was so shaken up that she would forget what she was doing and would burst into fits of hating tea.

"Ikki-kun, what happened to her?" Akito asked as held onto his lover.

"I don't know. But we have to check it out. It might be Kaito."

--

Kazu circled the place where Kururu had said she had been right before she disappeared. As far as he could see there was nothing out of the ordinary. There was old buildings that had been there for years. A small café and the Garden that had been closed for fifty years.

Jumping up on a building he looked for something. Anything.

--

Ringo wanted to kick him. She wanted to beat the life out of him. If only she could move she would do it too. The little brat Hamlet had crawled on her lap and fell asleep.

"Ringo." Akira said. He had managed to loosened the gag on his mouth. "Can you hear me?"

They had been facing back to back but she hummed a little to single that she had heard.

"Listen. I think we can get away. When they have the party to night try to garb a knife. They can't see our hands under the table so we should have no trouble loosening the ropes."

She nodded and then tried once again to knock this brat off her. She didn't have to wait long because a Side kick came and took him into one of the five doors that lead to this sick garden.

--

"Ah! It's such a nice day!" Akito said as he stretched. "A good day for a walk."

'Where's that damn crow?'

"He went to scout out for…"

'Never mind. I want coffee.'

Akito laughed a little.

They walked for a while before they ended up at the bookstore. Wondering into the book story they ordered a shake instead. Sipping it they roamed the store for a while and found themselves in the children's section. Of course Agito would never admit it but he loved children's fairy tales. Almost more then Akito. Thus the reason when he thought someone was coming he would switch back with Akito.

As they read a few books they hadn't seen the sun setting. That when they heard an old record playing before they rushed out of the store.

--

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Boy and girls step right up to this wonderful Nightmare! Come inside and behold everything you hearts desirers!"

A crowd gathered on the side walk top see what was going on. Akito/Agito rushed to try and see but they where blocked from seeing.

"Welcome to the Greatest Dark Circus!"

Music began to play and people dancing, jumping tumbling, everything a circus would have but with a tint of darkness.

--

The mist was floating everywhere. It was overcoming and was making everyone see something different. Depending of what they wanted to see in this Circus . A wonderful classic or a one with animals only.

Akito smiled as he saw what he had seen last time he had been to a Party and the same voices.

_"Welcome to this show on earth. Where your dreams have given birth,"_

_"To the room of dreams. Believe that everything is as it seems,"_

--

The mini lovers knew just how easy it was to sing and lure the fang king back into the Tea Party. Of course they had been testing just how many times they could get him back without him noticing how they where. So far he had failed to noticed.

Everything was going as planned until a scream was heard.

Jerking back from their song they looked back and saw.

--

Akira yanked the Mini Puck around by his arm. "Damn brat! Where is the real Bacchus?! What are they planning?!"

"ITAI…..!"

"Tell me!" He shook the small child by his arm.

"ITAI! THAT HURTS!"

"Let him go!" Mini Hamlet yelled as he and Macbeth rushed to their team mate.

Just as they where getting close Simca and Ringo both captured them in a swift move. They struggled and fought back. Suddenly Ikki and his team showed up after hearing about Minis and where indeed shocked to find them.

"Ikki!" Ringo shouted. "Get Romeo and Juliet! Hurry!"

"Where?!" Ikki turned and saw them. They both stood hand in hand and did not looked pleased. In facte they looked angry about this. Not scary but the blank silent scary and then Ikki noticed who was standing behind the,

"Hey!"

Akito and Agito had started heading into the door and Ikki had no idea where it went. He was about to give chase when something unexpected happed. A frightened noise caught his attention.

Akira was now on his knees with his arm that he had been using to try and get information out of Mini Puck was twisted behind his back. Simca was knocked over and Ringo was trying to get back some air that had been knocked out of her.

Akira was cussing and managed to looked up and gritted his Teeth. "You…!"

"Yeah, it's me! Hehehe! Hey, do me a favor next time and leave the kids out of it ok? After all their still so young."

Ringo stood up. "The fifth… Bacchus member Tomadou No Puck!"

Puck grinned as he pushed Akira off the float and had hi Mini sitting on his shoulders. "Yeah, I'm back…! HAHAHAHAHAHA….! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

His min echoed with his laughter and no one noticed the other four taking the fang King into the door that soon vanished into the darkness.

--

Fivew reviews for next chapter.

And to Anonymous I thank you for pointing out the mistakes. ^^ since I have dyslexia it is hard for me to see if it's all right.

Love

Lady Kitara


	42. Betrayal

The mist was like a thick blanket. Hanging over them. It was oddly cool and warm at the same time. And now and again they could hear light clinging like cups and something else delicate. like someone was setting them up and taking them out of a box.

The sound of wind chimes could be heard closer by and what sounded like… the sea? The winds soft blow made it so easy to breath in the sweet smells. He could hear some talking. Whispers. Loud whispers.

"Ikki…?" Akito opened his eyes. Blurred shadows surrounded him in a circle. He couldn't make out what thy where but…

"Sleep. You'll be home soon."

"Akito! Agito!" Ikki yelled as he chased after them.

As soon as he got close to enough to reaching his arm he was hit with a sudden blow to the chin. Flying back he rubbed his face and looked up.

"Romeo." he gritted his teeth.

The knowing smile on the leader of Bacchus's face was clear. He had planned this. "Ikki-kun, we plan on finishing this fight once and for all. Though as usual you have stumbled on to things far a head of the script."

"What the hell are you planning, Romeo? And where is Akito/Agito?"

"That is for us to know and you… to never find out! Macbeth!"

Ikki jumped to the right as the tall Shakespearean jumped down creating a mini creator. They fought fist to fist before riding to the building and then crashing into the window.

Kazu came and jumped towards Romeo. He was wonder why Romeo didn't move or looked concerned that he was heading right towards him.

Then Hamlet appeared right in front of him and them went down to the ground. Suddenly Kazu was pinned down and as struck him in the stomach.

"Where's Spitfire now, huh Kazu?"

"Gettof!" Kazu managed to kick off the smallest one and chased after him.

Meanwhile Puck let go of Akira and jumped in front of Buccha. "Ne, ne, Buccha, I have the upper hand this time! Come on, let's play!"

"Origini, shall we dance?"

"Yeah, right! You may have a girl name but I know your really a guy!"

Juliet smiled, "Shall I lead?"

"Die!"

"Do you hear that…?" Mini Romeo looked back, "He's coming! Run!"

They scattered.

A single bang shot through the battle field. But it wasn't from the Kogarasumaru and Bacchus battle. It was from inside the hidden forest.

The Mini Bacchus had be engaged battle and that meant Akito and Agito where there too.

"Move it!" Ikki yelled and pushed passed Bacchus as his team did the same.

"Well, well, well… A mini Bacchus? I knew that those idiots had planned on creating successors, but this… I'll have you all killed."

"You'll have to catch us first. Let's go guys!" Mini Romeo yelled.

Kaito started forward when smoke came up from the minis and they disappeared.

Just then Ikki jumped through and saw him. "You bastard!" He yelled.

"Where am I…?"

"It's alright. Sleep more. You be fine."

Akito couldn't understand but he felt himself being lowered and then darkness.

Love

Lady


	43. Run

I don't own Air Gear or the Air Gear Musicals.

* * *

"Hurry, this way, hurry!"

Akito couldn't really see what was going on or what was happening and he could feel Agito tugging at their body to push forward but he was also confused.

Hands a little smaller then his won pulled him into a forest like tunnel. It circled like a maze and when they came to a dead it opened somehow. It would get darker and then lighter as if someone was turning on a light slowly.

Finally he was allowed to lay down against a tree with pillows. He was weighed down with sleep that when he closed his eyes he was deep in dream land. Though something lingered in his mind.

* * *

"Run faster!" Mini Macbeth yelled.

"Hey, I'm short and can't run as fast you jerk!" Mini Hamlet yelled back.

"Just hurry!" Mini Romeo said as they ran back through the hidden garden maze. "We have to get back! If we don't then we-"

Bang bang!

"AHHH! He's shooting at us!" Mini Puck screamed as he sped up. "He's really trying to kill us!"

"Their just rubber bullets!"

"The one that killed the maid wasn't rubber, Juliet!"

Bang!

* * *

"Damn… he got away…" Ikki got up and ran the way Kaito had ran.

He knew he had to get rid of Kaito and if he didn't do it soon then the Fang King would no longer be among the living.

"Ikki! Look!" Kazu shouted.

Looking to the side he saw a few people he knew well. Spitfire was leading his team towards them and by his side was Nue with his team and then he saw sleeping forest right behind them. Three teams heading their way.

This was either bad or good. He had no idea what it could be but one thing was for sure he had to get back his lover.

* * *

Akito opened his eye. He looked around him. When had he fallen asleep in the forest? Standing up he could feel that Agito was sleeping. He would stir but he knew that his other half was just tired.

Standing he started walking to where the small door was. As he did he felt around. It was here somewhere. As he walked on he began to notice this was very different then from last time. Was he in another place?

He heard noise. It was faint but he wondered over to see what it was. As he moved he thought it was moving towards him.

Mini Bacchus ran as fast as they could and where horrified to see the Fang King standing where anyone could see him.

"What? You guys shrank!" Akito yelled out in slight shock.

"No time to talk!" Mini Romeo said as he grabbed his hand. "Just run!"

Akito's hands were seized and he was being forced to run. As he ran he was confused beyond all. Then he heard a voice that made his heart stop.

"Where are you going little brother?"

Akito looked over his shoulder as he was tugged along. "K-Kaito…"

Crash!

Akito had loss all will to stand. The shock over rode his body and he went crashing to the ground and the small hands left his. Three bodies fell on him not expecting him to be laying on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Kaito ask walking up to them. He was slightly amused that the three tried to huddle around him keeping him from getting to his brother.

* * *

"Damn it! Get out of my way!" Ikki yelled and he landed a punch on Romeo's side.

Romeo said nothing but fought back with more vigor. He wasn't going to let the crow ruin his plan. This plan was in the making for over four years and it was going to be ruined. He was going to make sure this happened or he would kill someone if it didn't.

"You have to stay back and let us handle this!" Romeo yelled and punched Ikki in the face. "You have no idea what's going on! Juliet, go!"

From the corner of his eye Ikki saw the male Juliet break free from his battle with Oringini and skate off into the forest. Dodging a punch from the Shakespearean, he sung his leg up and bashed the blue haired teen to the ground and went after the other.

* * *

"Stop it! Stop it!" Akito screamed.

He struggled as five children covered him from the rubber bullets. He couldn't get up. They held him down not letting up. When the firing stopped, Akito was more aware of the situation. He was pulled up and was once again running.

"What's going on?" Akito cried in confusion.

The mini Bacchus didn't say anything, half because they were in too much pain and getting to tired. They could hear Katio reloading his gun and the then chased them. Running at fast as they could with the fang king. Akito could barely keep up. Then all of a sudden they leapt into the air and were falling.

A scream echoed through the forest.

* * *

Love

Lady Kitara


	44. Let's Began

I own nothing

* * *

"Ow…" Akito sat up slowly. "Where… Where am I?"

"The secret base."

Akito spun around from his sitting position. Now he knew he wasn't dreaming. Bacchus had somehow shrunk to a child size. Smaller then him by six inches. Eyes wide he watched them stand and dust off. A few rubber bullets fell to the ground.

They five quickly ran to what look like a bush and pulled it over revealing a small opening. It was big enough for them to crawl through.

"Well, come on! We can not stay here!" The mini Romeo said.

Akito did protest when he heard Kaito's angry shouting. Rushing to the entrance he got on his hands and knees and crawled thorough. He heard them fallowing and listened as they told him when to take a turns and when to be still. Akito nearly screamed out loud when he saw a mouse. But a small hand kept him from doing so.

* * *

"You have explaining to do, Bacchus!" Spitfire yelled at the five. They stood at top of the old Ice Cream shop that hid their old home. They did say anything but simply looked up at the moon. "Answer!"

Romeo looked down and gave the scariest look they had even seen. Their eyes seemed to glow. Romeo seemed to be focused on Akira. Then smoke rose and they were gone.

* * *

"Come on, you can make it,"

Akito looked up at the mini Juliet. He was so much like the older one. Although this one seemed like he had something more. He couldn't place it. Panting he pulled himself up onto the rather large rock. This would be easier if Agito had been awake. However the other half was in a deep sleep. Laying down for a moment, he rolled on his back.

"Get up!" Mini Macbeth yelled. "We can't get caught now!"

"B-But, I'm tired…! And I… need water…" Akito said.

The five looked at the brimming eyes. One handed him a water bottle. He drained it fast and then was hulled to his feet. How can children smaller then him have such strength. Moving on he noticed that they were far from his home. Glancing back he could see smoke coming from the forest.

"Ikki!"

"Shhh! It's a smoke screen!" Mini Puck said. " Come on, another rock!"

"Why are we going so deep into the forest?" Akito cried as they began to life him up together to make sure he got up there.

"We can lose your brother that way. Now move I say!" Mini Romeo commanded.

* * *

Ikki headed deeper into the woods. Jumping onto a branch he climb up a tree until he got to the top. Searching around he spotted something far. Taking a carefully look, he saw mini (weird as hell) Bacchus pushing his lover up a rock and then were pulling him along somewhere.

"Ikki!"

Looking down he saw his team along with other teams. Jumping down he stood for a moment. Then he looked towards where the others were heading.

"I don't know why all of you are here and for now I don't care. I need to go after them and get Akito back. Kogarasumaru!"

"Yeah!"

They took off and where soon fallowed by the other teams. His team moved back and the Team leaders skated next to Ikki, making him right in the center.

"We are here to help you Ikki," Spitfire said looking at him. "We need to get rid of Bacchus just as much as you need to."

Ikki nodded. It was strange though. Made no sense. They had become friends. Bacchus had become their closets allies. Why the betray? Why take Akito/Agito? Why children who looked like them? And more importantly what where they going to do with the fang king?

* * *

"Here, sit down."

Akito plopped on the floor of the well hidden cabin. It was a really good size and was hidden so well that if you walked by you would think it was a tree. The long branches hid it so well. Gasping for Air he sat up. Looking around he noticed that it looked just like Bacchus's home. Before they just vanished.

"Wow…" He said in awe. "Do you live here?"

"No. We merely moved our things for the time being,"

Turning around fast he saw Bacchus. All of them. That made ten! The mini stood by the older ones. Romeo had spoken. He whispered something to the Mini Romeo and soon all of them went into a room off to the side.

* * *

Akito sat between Juliet and Hamlet. They weren't guarding him. He just wanted to make sure no one left him alone! Agito was still sleeping and the mini were gone and now he was afraid that the others would leave. So he clung to Juliet's right arm and Hamlet's left arms.

Tears stained his face. They had told him what they were doing. Why they were doing it. They even had a video to show him. How could they? How could they do that to them? Bacchus… his friends were helping them but of course no one would believe them. So the plan had been made.

It would happen soon. He glanced up at Juliet who had leaned over holding his stomach tightly, in pain. Eyes watering again he hugged his friend.

This battle was going to be bad. He didn't think anyone could stop it. "Are you alright?"

"Yes… It was a hard punch there, but I'm alright," Juliet said. "Akito?"

"Yes?"

"If… If something bad happens… can I trust you?"

"Y-Yes.." He sobbed.

The room hung in in gloom. Then Romeo looked up at the window. "Their here."

* * *

Ikki didn't waste anytime banging the door open. Inside stood the five Bacchus members. Each with their weapons in hand.

"Where is he!" Ikki shouted with anger.

There where no words. The battle started. There was a small crack in the door off to the side. Six eyes stared out. Akito's golden eyes spilled tears. He watched as if it was serial. He could see it but it wasn't happening at the same time. Then he saw Spitfire take down Hamlet. He closed his eyes just in time so he wouldn't see his kick the small actor's stomach. But he could hear the scream.

"Hamlet…" He heard the mini whisper sadly.

Akito opened his eyes and saw something flash. Akira was fighting Juliet. It was when Akira had Juliet pinned against the wall that sent a mind reeling hate through him.

'Kaito and Akira. Kaito and Akira. Kaito and Akira. Kaito and Akira. Kaito and Akira. Kaito and Akira. Kaito and Akira. Kaito and Akira. Kaito and Akira. '

He heard his voice said over and over again. Then he trembled violently. In a shaking voice he whispered to the mini Bacchus.

"Make them stop,"

Mini Romeo chuckled. "As the King commands. Bacchus 2nd Gen! It's time!"

* * *

omg an update


	45. Rage

There was a loud bang that shook the cabin. Everyone paused for a moment when another loud bang sounded. Then a third. Ikki looked out the window and saw something shooting smoke. One more loud bang made.

Ikki looked out and saw something in the distance. It was Agito! Before he could even try to see where they were going his eyes caught two others chasing him. He could see it was Akira and Kaito after him. Knowing that Agito could handle them for a while, he went back to fighting. Punching someone in the gut.

Jumping back he saw Puck tying up some of Nue's team and then on the other side he saw Macbeth shoveling some people down and then threw some kind of spray at them that blinded them. He saw Hamlet dodging three attackers.

Looking up he as he felt something closing in on him. He jumped to the left just as two swords sliced right were he was standing moments before. There stood Romeo. He was looking passed him. As if wanting to kill something behind him. Before he could attack he saw a flash of red and white and soon saw Spitfire and Nue both attacking Romeo at the same time.

Romeo was having no trouble fighting them and then was joined by Juliet. They fought. Romeo vs. Spitfire. Juliet vs. Nue. Ikki saw something in the corner of his eyes and recognized it as Sleeping forest. Then he saw them grabbed some kind of box and leave.

Ikki jumped out a broken window and rushed after them. As he jumped out he noticed that Romeo jumped out with him. Before he could yell at him he saw the other whip out a gun. With one shot the box's was shot out of Ringo's hands. She screamed but was unharmed. Landing on the ground Ikki was ready to fight when the box was picked up and shoved into his arms.

"If you want to save your love… you will get this to him before it's too late."

"What the hell is going on! Is this some kind of game to you!" Ikki yelled and punched him in the jaw.

The other leader didn't fall but looked back at him. "You have no time. Go before your love dies. Death can not be undone."

* * *

"You fucking bastards! I should have known! I'll kill you!" Agito screamed.

His eyes was extremely sharp and he was so in a rage he really didn't know where he was. All he knew is that he wanted to kill them. Burn them. Hanging them, shoot them, rip them apart. He wanted them to die! How could they? Why did they?

"Clam down little brother. Come here to big brother,"

"Fuck you!" Agito screamed again and shot after him in a rage. He bite down on Kaito's arm.

Kaito grunted from the pain and aimed the gun to his head. Before he could fire, Agito swung his legs up and kicked him hard in the chin. He was sent flying feet away. Jumping back, Agito spit out the blood in his mouth.

Then he set his eyes on Akira and rushed after him, the same rage in his eyes. He attacked him but didn't get in a bite. Throwing himself again he tried to reach for his throat.

"Agito, calm down!"

"Fuck no!"

"Agito!" Akira tried again.

Agito growled and attacked hi again and this time he came up behind him and sunk his teethed into Akira shoulder.

"Damn it!" Akira yelled as he reahed back. He was also hit by Agito's kick.

Agito ran further into the forest. He had been in such a rage he had left the mini Bacchus. they had tried to o after him but he couldn't hear them.

Their minds hurts. Their rage was hand in hand, something that had never happened before. It painful and they couldn't focous. They just need to kill Kaito and Akira. They need to go home.

Home?

Baby? Baby… Babby! BABBY! Where was the baby? Where was he! Who had him, where, why, how and were was Ikki! Naoki! Where!

At home? No, with Grams? No, kidnapped! Who took their baby! Where were they! WEHRE! WHERE! WHERE! WHERE!

Screaming like mad, Agito stopped and grabbed his head. It hurt to much. Someone took his baby! He was going to kill them!

Turning as he heard two people chasing him he glared. Eyes glowing with twitches of red. They took him. They took Naoki. They took his baby from his arms.

Akira looked at Agito. It was as if a demon had replaced his soul. In there he could also see Akito. The same read for him.

Backing up a little he saw Kaito ready to fire. Before he could some smashed him in the head. Kaito fell the ground with a loud tud and Akira didn't have time to think when hands wrapped around his neck in a grip like none he had ever felt before.

"Agito/Akito.."

The small shark had his arms around so tight it kept him from moving. The crow was tying up Kaito and didn't seem to see Agito killing him.

"You took him… where is he… give him back to me…!" Agito screamed in rage and fear.

"W-what…"Akira gasped. "Let g-go…"

"Agito!"

Ikki grabbed Agito's hands and with much strength pried them off. He punched Akira hard and then pulled Agito off somewhere. The smaller male's arms where stretched out trying to get that neck back in his clutches. Hulling him somewhere to hide he talked to him trying to calm his down.

Agito continued to scream in rage. Ikki wrapped his arms around him and pulled Agito into his chest and hoped he wouldn't be bitten.

Slowly small arms stopped trying to claw at his back and then squeezed his waist as if trying to come out of this blinding rage.

"They took him… they got him… Ikki they have him.. Please, please, get him back… oh, please help me get my baby back.." Agito whispered in fear.

Frowning with anger and sadness Ikki kissed the top of his head. "It's not Noaki they have… but they do have your baby…"

* * *

Love

Lady Kitara


	46. Psst

The battle continued for an hour before to many police showed up that it would be pointless to continue. So the team's started to retreat. Since everyone was scrambled most of them had trouble finding their teams.

Ikki had somehow managed to find Buucha. Buucha had blood running down one of his arms and was pretty bruised up but seemed fine other then that.

"Buucha, can you cleat a path for us?" Ikki yelled.

"No problem!"

Agito had done something stupid. His head felt light and his body felt heavy. He was on Ikki's back and was holding on for dear life. Getting that mad had done something to his body and now it hurt.

"Agito, hold on!"

"Mm…"

"Ikki!"

Ikki looked back and saw Kazu and Onigiri heading towards them. "Hey, how ya guys holding up?"

"Fine. What's wrong with Agito?"

"He just tired. Let's go Kogarasumaru!"

* * *

"Well. Well." Kaito said as he stared up at the sky. "Looks like you won't die to day after all little brother."

Spitfire woke up in a place that was dimly light. Barely any light. What happened? Sitting up a little he felt something tugging at his hands. Looking down he noticed he was tied to a tree.

"The hell?"

He struggled for a few moment but the ropes wouldn't give.

"It's alright Fire King. We won't hurt you yet."

Looking up he glared at the five figures standing. The one with red streaks moved forward. "Would you like some tea?"

"The 2nd Generation Bacchus" He spit.

* * *

"Let go of me!"

"Agito, you need to lay down." Ikki said. "Come on, Agito, don't you want to hold Naoki?"

Agito paused and then laid down and let himself be covered. He wanted his baby. Soon his maid brought the baby.

Ikki watched Agito cuddle the baby. Sighing he looked over at the widow and thought about what to do. Since Kaito was going insane and had police everywhere, that meant everyone was staying low.

Including Team Bacchus.

What the hell where they up to?

"Damn crow!"

Ikki blinked. "What?"

"I said I wanted coffee!" Agito yelled and threw a baby bottle at him.

Ikki laughed as he doged it. "Alright, fine, you win."

* * *

Love

Lady kitara


End file.
